Twas the Night Before the Night Before
by FanggirlX
Summary: This is a story request written for Lady Miel Cacao. Sakura Deidara pairing. Sakura and her three lovely sisters are getting ready for the holidays, with the youngest sister planning a party the other three must attend or face her wrath. However on the day before Christmas Eve and the party each sister will find her self in an intriguing situation with a dreamy guy.


**A.N.- Hello everybody! I know I disappeared off the face of the Earth for a while, (sorry) but I had a very important job I needed to finish. A lovely girl called Lady Miel Cacao responded to my request for a request and gave me quite the story to write.  
Now I must say it was somewhat difficult for me, she asked for Deidara Sakura pairing.  
0-0 …. ToT  
YOU KNOW I LIVE BREATHE AND DIE FOR SAKURA AND GAARA!  
Ahem. ****¬_¬  
****But she asked so nicely, how could I refuse? So I accepted the challenge. And then she threw in one last curve ball. She has OC's that she loves to write about that are sisters to Sakura Haruno; she requested I include them and find love for each of these girls, but not just any love, she had specific gentlemen in mind for her Haruno ladies. Also part of her request was that each of these sisters get their own lemon in this Christmas story (yes it is a Christmas story because it was Christmas when I received the request….I regrettably have made this wonderful girl wait a year and a half for this story and I cannot even express how badly I feel for that, nor can I thank her enough for her abundant patience.).  
Now, without further ado, I present the fruits of a very long labor. Thank you for reading and thank you once again to Lady Miel Cacao!**

**FanggirlX**

**P.S.- If any of you have ever read my SCA story you will notice a certain somebody make a short cameo.**

* * *

An exaggerated huff echoed throughout a large ornamented conference room bouncing off the marble floor and smooth painted walls; reaching the intended target with no problem.

Sakuya lifted her gaze from the stack of papers she'd just been perusing for errors.

Arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow the blonde ran a slender hand through her long hair and narrowed her icy teal eyes at her sister.

"Yes, Sakura? May I help you with something?" the younger sister of the two asked in a dry tone.

Sakura let her feet drop off the edge of the table where'd she'd had them propped and she sighed again.

"You do realize it's Friday, right? And a holiday on top of that? We should be doing something else. Anything else." the pinkette snapped, clearly frustrated with the direction her night was taking.

Sakuya pinched the bridge of her nose and allowed herself a brief second to visualize standing up and slamming her sister's head into the sleek white metal conference table. Sakura was such a pain to deal with, she was brash and impatient and truly not suited for this line of work. So why had Sakuya taken her sister in under her wing and given her a job at her publishing company?

No fucking clue. At this moment Sakuya was actually having a hard time even remembering that Sakura was her older sister. They were under a tight deadline and with more than 25 manuscripts to go through tonight this little outburst was just a pain in the ass. She hated the holidays.

"Just go, Sakura, go out, drink, party, whatever… Just get out and stop wasting my time here, because unlike you, I care about my job."

Sakura smirked, emerald eyes flashing mischievously, "Aw, sis, you know I care… it's just we've been locked up in this room for the entire day and the weekend starts tonight, we should put this to rest and go have fun tonight, you know?"

Sakuya's cold gaze looked her sister up and down before turning back to her work. In a bored voice that demonstrated how little Sakura's desires truly meant to her Sakuya uttered, "Are you still here?"

Sakura took the hint and dashed out of the room and straight into a rock wall of a body.

The wall chuckled coldly, "Holy fuckin shit, kid, can't you see a motherfucker when he's walking right in front of you? Damn."

Sakura blushed as she gazed up into the handsome face of her sister's business associate.

Hidan Kazuka.

A stray lock of his snow white hair had drifted in front of his purple eyes, his angry purple eyes.

"Sorry, but it's not like you couldn't have moved out of my way like a gentleman, oops, sorry, you don't know what that means do you?" Sakura teased as she skirted around him and headed down the hall.

Hidan flipped her off and then shook his head as he entered the conference room and spotted the irritated blonde, a smirk crossed his lips.

"Always a fucking charmer that bitch is…" he muttered as he came over and leaned on the back of the chair next to Sakuya.

A flash of icy teal sent a shiver down his spine, "As always. What can I do for you, Mr. Kazuka?"

He smiled, "You can do a lot for me, Miss Haruno."

"I trust that all of these requests have to do with the manuscript you owe me tonight."

"Shit." He mumbled, having totally forgotten about that damned book. He'd had more important things on his mind.

Sakuya nodded, not ever once looking away from her work, "I thought as much. Please, see yourself out, Mr. Kazuka. I'm quite busy."

Hidan frowned, "Sonuvabitch, at least give me a chance to say what I came here to say, shit, you're so difficult, you know that?"

Sakuya smirked, prizing him with a glance displaying her sharp but beautiful gaze. "Sit down, Mr. Kazuka."

Hidan rolled his eyes , "Still not givin' me a chance, damn bitch…"

Hidan huffed and sat down in the chair next to the stern Sakuya. He studied her and took in immediately that from the ever so slight slump in her shoulders she'd been at this for hours, probably most of the day knowing this woman.

The writer ran a hand through his snowy hair and sighed softly, maybe he should put off what he'd come to do after all…

No.

He'd been putting it off for months now; to a point it was becoming cowardly! He couldn't continue to act like a fucking coward.

He opened his mouth to make his long postponed declaration and as soon as his mouth had opened enough to speak, Sakuya, without looking away from the manuscript she was reading, slammed a different manuscript in his face effectively shutting him up.

Hidan took the thick pack of paper clipped together and stared at it angrily, "The fucking hell!"

"A starter book. New author shows promise. Read. Critique. Edit." She informed him in her prim proper business tone.

Hidan glared at her, "Fuck that shit, that's your job."

He slammed the manuscript on the table defiantly, earning him another look from her.

Once again, a shiver ran through him. Her eyes did crazy things to him, fuck.

"And you are here to tell me you haven't finished your job." She said coldly, "Do this. It may earn you a few more days to finish."

Hidan huffed. He hadn't come here to tell her that…but he also hadn't finished it yet…

With no way out in sight he reluctantly flipped to the first page of the story and grabbed one of her many pens and, slamming his chin down into his open palm, began reading some new writer's crap book he knew would bore the shit out of him.

* * *

In a small silver lined diner across town the remaining two of the four Haruno sisters were sharing a "relaxing" dinner together.

"Look lady! I don't know why this is so fucking hard to understand! I want no mayonnaise and no mustard! I just want what I asked for already!" Saiyuri shouted, her jade eyes flaming.

The waitress sauntered away, unperturbed by the raven haired girl's outburst.

The youngest Haruno sister, Sakuno, smiled at Saiyuri and kept eating her spicy chicken filet.

"You know she's going to spit in your food now, right?" Sakuno purred, happily content with her delicious food that came on time because she had manners.

A cheery tone filled the air and Sakuno reached for her cell phone dancing across the plastic table top with its small vibrations.

"Hello?" she chirped softly, answering it, flipping her curly pink hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, it's me. You wanna go do something tonight?" Sakura asked from the other side of the phone line.

Sakuno glanced at her sulking sister and smiled to herself, "I can't…I'm hanging out with Yuri tonight…she's in one of her moods…apparently some guy really got under her skin today."

"Ah, ok. Well, good luck, I know how those moods of hers can go. If you need me call me."

"Thanks, Sakura. I'll tell her you said hi. Oh! Did you buy your cake ingredients yet? I was thinking maybe we should have red velvet instead of chocolate."

"Oh, um, ok. I haven't bought anything yet…"

"The parties tomorrow, Sakura." Sakuno giggled, "How can you procrastinate this much?"

"Ugh, Sakuno, you know I hate Christmas…"

"We are finally having a family Christmas party, please, Sakura, just do this ok? You make delicious cakes and it wouldn't be as much fun without you there." Sakuno pleaded, putting the perfect hint of whine in her voice.

"Geez, alright, I'll make the red velvet and be there at…eleven?"

"Eight." Sakuno corrected, keeping the growing irritation from her chipper voice.

Sakura chuckled uneasily, "Right…I'll remember. Promise."

"See you tomorrow, sis." Sakuno said, a soft exasperated giggle laced within her tone.

"That Sakura?" Saiyuri asked, chewing on the tip of her straw.

Sakuno nodded, "Yeah, she says hi."

"Anything else?"

"Nope, not really." Sakuno said with a sweet grin, crossing her fingers underneath the table. Saiyuri didn't need an invitation to go get drunk, recently she'd been trying to cut back on the alcohol intake. Going out with Sakura would ruin that.

"Excuse me." A deep calm voice said from beside their table.

Sakuno looked up to see a beautiful man with neck length black hair and striking crimson eyes.

He smiled politely at her, though Sakuno noticed the twitch of anger in his jaw.

"I hate to interrupt you two, but might I have a moment with Saiyuri?" he gave the black haired girl a pointed glare and added, "Please."

Saiyuri looked like she was on the verge of hissing and swiping with claws outreached for him like a pissed off cat.

She was about to tell him to fuck off when Sakuno cut in and smiled sweetly, "Sure, I need to go to the grocery store anyway. We're having a Christmas family get together tomorrow and I have some things I still have to buy." Sakuno scooted out of the booth and stood up, smiling at the beautiful black haired man. "Saiyuri pissed off the waitress so her cheeseburger still hasn't come. I'm sure she would love company while she waits."

Sakuno swiftly skipped away to the cashier, a handsome young red haired guy smiled the perfect employee greeting as she approached.

Sakuno dug her change purse out from her bag and counted out the payment for her sandwich. She saw Saiyuri trying to get up and follow so she squeaked in surprise and scurried out of the restaurant.

The young man behind the register noticed she'd left her change purse lying on the counter. He motioned for someone to cover his shift for him as he swiped it up and hurried out after her to return it to her.

Saiyuri cursed her youngest sister's existence and slouched into the cracked leather booth.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

He smirked wickedly as he sat down across from her, "I'm simply here to collect on what you owe me."

With a glare fixed on him, "And that would be?"

"Oh, I think you know."

"It really must have slipped my mind…" she said, grinning evilly.

"Fine then. You owe me exactly four hundred and thirty three dollars and seventy six cents."

"Oh come now, surely in your occupation other people skip out on paying all the time…"

Itachi's evil eyes glimmered, "Indeed, but I doubt you wish to share their fate. You're much too pretty for that."

"I already told you what happened, that bitch stole my wallet and I have to get it back. Then I can pay you back. Hell, I'll even make it an even four fifty."

Itachi shook his head, "I will accept nothing more than what I'm owed. But if it is a retrieval of your wallet that is necessary for my money to be paid, then shall we go?"

"I don't need your help." Saiyuri snapped.

Itachi folded his hands and smiled somewhat sarcastically, "I'm not offering it. I'm telling you that until you give me that money I am going to follow you everywhere you go. The sooner you hunt this woman down the sooner you are rid of me. So if you do not want me accompanying you to your family gathering tomorrow on Christmas Eve I suggest we get this done tonight."

Saiyuri rolled her eyes, "Fine. Can I at least eat first?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "By all means, if you enjoy saliva as a condiment."

Huffing she got up, "Fuck you."

Chuckling darkly, Itachi followed, "Perhaps…if we have time."

Saiyuri pretended to not hear his remark as she stalked out of the diner.

* * *

Sakura batted her eyelashes at the beefy bouncer as he gave her the nod to enter the pulsing dance club.

The wall of sound hit her and she forced her ears to grow accustomed to the assault and her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting and flashing colors of strobe lights.

Her hips immediately began swaying with the rhythm of the music as she made her way through the club.

She made a beeline for the bar and squeezed in through the crowd of sweaty bodies to get herself a hard earned drink. Managing to escape Sakuya was no easy feat, especially when work was to be done.

Deciding she didn't want to fight against the crowd for the second drink she knew she'd want later, Sakura called for two shots of tequila. That'd ease her tension away no problem.

Gulping her drinks down like the pro she was Sakura set the empty glasses on a nearby table as she scanned the club's interior.

A raging dance pit, glowing neon bars, two levels filled with hot bumping bodies; it was nothing spectacular but it was a hell of a lot better than working all night, and most of the classy clubs had been filled up beyond legal capacity. Everyone wanted to party the day before Christmas Eve, and usually Christmas Eve too, just trying to forget how pathetic their lives felt around the holidays. Somehow, holidays always made everyday life seem so dreary and mundane.

As the alcohol began to finally take hold and numb her mind and body, she deemed it time to dance. Picking a spot on the bottom dance floor, too tired and lazy to deal with the likes of stairs at the moment, Sakura just let the music wash over her losing herself in the pounding beat and energy of the crowd.

Just as she began to finally forget the stress of the week she'd just survived and the stressful weekend yet to come, stress all due to a stupid holiday that should've been dropped from the calendar decades ago, a random presumptuous asshole came up from behind her and started grinding against her.

She whirled around and was about to slap the shit out of this jerk-off when a handsome guy with long light colored hair hanging in his face popped in between them, "The fuck are you doing?! Back off before I kill your punk ass for scrubbing your tiny limp dick all over my girl!"

The guy held his hands up in defense and backed away, fading into the ocean of bodies.

Her unnecessary hero turned to her with a wide grin, "Allow me to apologize on behalf of the entire male population for the dickwads like him."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Thanks…"

He held her gaze, unaffected by her blatant show of annoyance. "I'm Deidara."

"Okay." She said, pointedly not giving her name in return.

Again, he ignored it and forged onward as if she'd given her name, "So that's your name? I like it, suits you. You come here often? I don't. Just wanted out tonight you know? Christmas blues and shit like that. Fuckin hate Christmas…"

Sakura stared at him, amusement in her emerald eyes. Was he really going to go on with this one sided conversation? Was he insane?

"It's a useless holiday really. It lost all true purpose and meaning about a century ago. So now it's just a reason for suburbanites to openly hate their neighbors and for in-laws to battle with expensive presents and kids to act like brats but in secret just so the ever obese Santa who doesn't really exist will bring them shit." He rambled on, dancing beside her.

After a three second pause, and still no reply from her he continued onward.

"So, single on the holidays? Yeah, me too…it sucks ass, huh?" his handsome face was even prettier when he smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, a bit annoyed.

"You thirsty? I'll get you a drink. Wait right here." He scuttled away before Sakura could say anything more.

Trying to lose the crazy guy she weaved through the crowd and found a table, hoping he'd go back looking for her in the dancing mob, she struggled a little climbing into the high standing chair. Jose Cuervo was really having his way with her right now. Her mind felt slower and she prayed she didn't end up saying or doing anything too dumb tonight.

The crazy guy found her.

"Ah, a table, good idea." He set their drinks down on the table and Sakura actually smiled at his drink choice for them; just two simple bottles of beer. It always amused her when guys bought her those frufru frilly fruit drinks just because she was a girl.

He caught her eyeing the bottles and back peddled on his decision, "Ah…if you want somethin else I can go grab it. You just didn't strike me as a cutesy umbrella drink type…"

Sakura grabbed the bottle before he could take it back.

"I'm not."

Deidara smirked and sat down on the stilted chair across from her. Sakura stared at the guy who'd somehow forced his way into her evening. He sat in the dance club chair as if he not only owned the chair and the table but the entire establishment.

"What?" he asked, amusement in his expression, catching her staring him up.

"Just wondering why you're kinda stalking me."

Deidara smiled, "Not really stalking you…more like just showing I'm interested."

"Interested, huh?" she repeated mulling it over as she leaned back into her chair, "In what exactly?"

He chuckled, swiping his hair from his eyes, "You, of course. You caught my eye the minute you walked in, and I'm not one to wait around after I see somethin I want."

Sakura quirked her brow, "Oh really and that's not stalking at all."

"It's not. It's fate." He smirked.

"You believe in that bullshit?" Sakura laughed mockingly.

Deidara smiled but nodded, "I do actually, bullshit or not, the web that destiny weaves is the most beautiful piece of artwork life ever created."

"Wow…that's almost poetic." Sakura teased.

Laughing softly into his hand as he got more comfortable he said, "Well, I hope so. I am an art major after all. Poetry is part of the package."

"So you're in college?" she asked conversationally, deciding to just enjoy this strange man's attention; he was, after all, very handsome. Who wouldn't want his eyes on them?

"Yeah, how bout you?"

"I take a few classes but nothing too serious yet, gotta pick where I'm gonna go with it all first." She said, laughing nervously. She always got a little awkward when school was brought up, she felt bad she wasn't in school fulltime, its' what her parents would have wanted; but she just didn't have the money to go fulltime thus her stupid job working for her stupid sister.

Deidara nodded, "Makes sense. I've always wanted to be in art somehow, ever since I was like a little kid."

Sakura smiled, "That's cute."

He smiled shyly, "I know…"

Changing subjects he quickly added, "So you ever gonna tell me your name?"

She shrugged, "Might as well, I guess."

Taking a drag from her beer she said, "Sakura."

"Well, it is my pleasure to meet you, Sakura."

She smirked at him, heat in her eyes, "Heh, it could be…"

Deidara smiled. What a sexy promise that was…it gave him goosebumps.

He loved it when girls had fire.

"I really hope it will be." he purred, feeling a burn in his belly at the very thought of the night taking a carnal turn.

Sakura chuckled and nodded, "You wanna go somewhere else then?"

Wow, she didn't beat around the bush long did she? Deidara looked around and joked, "What and leave this kickass ambience of deafening music and blinding color schemes?"

Sakura giggled and added, "Nah, it's really the DJ who's turned me off of this establishment. Those…pants…"

Deidara turned in his seat and squinted to see the man she spoke of. There he was, on the center stage gyrating like some kind of flunky from stripper school in bright neon yellow parachute pants and…not much else really, a purple vest that exposed a little too much chest hair was the only other real part of the outfit on the man. His tacky jewelry collection around his neck didn't count.

Deidara turned back and saw her smiling, her eyes dazzling at the face he was making in light of her joke. He had to see what color her eyes were, her hair… with all these flashing colored strobe lights he could only guess and he hated guessing games.

"Sure, let's get the hell outta here." He grinned.

Offering her his hand, he stood and after Sakura took it he gripped her hand, liking the smoothness against his own fairly calloused palm, Deidara led her out of the club.

Once they were out in the chilly December air standing on the sidewalk in front of the club Deidara took a short moment to finally get a look at this girl and his breath cut short. Trying not to choke on nothing Deidara smirked at the stunning, yet different type of beautiful this girl was. He'd hit the jackpot tonight. But, a tiny kick in the back of his brain was telling him to walk away right now. As if…Sakura would become more than a one night stand.

Considering she was like a living piece of art with her sparkling emerald eyes and her odd yet suiting pink hair all set against the most perfect fair skin he'd ever seen, Deidara was having a rather difficult time reminding himself why settling into a relationship was a bad thing…

Sakura smiled hesitantly. He wasn't saying anything. She knew this was the portion of the evening where they finally got a good look at each other now that they were back out in the world of reality as opposed to the flash and glam of the night club; but he wasn't saying anything!

She couldn't be happier with how handsome he truly was; long blonde hair that looked silkier than hers and crystal clear blue eyes with a mischievousness in them that intrigued her. Topping it all off was how he dressed, dark faded jeans and a black T-shirt coupled with a dog collar and a leather jacket. He was the perfect vision of your stereotypical badboy, and she really loved badboys.

"Speechless huh?" she finally chuckled, "Yeah, I have that effect on people sometimes."

Her voice seemed to snap him out of it, it being whatever trance he'd been in.

Deidara smiled at her joke and nodded, "I can believe that."

Embarrassed to have been caught staring he turned, with his hands jammed in his pockets and looked back at her with a grin, "Well, follow me."

With a small shrug Sakura followed the blonde beauty down the street.

After a block of walking Sakura asked, "Where are you leading me? No dark alleyways I hope."

He laughed, "No alleyways."

"So where then?" she asked again.

Deidara answered with a smirk, "Not into surprises?"

The pink haired beauty shrugged, "Not really."

He nodded, well alright then, no surprises.

"I was going to take you down here to the corner, get you a cup of coffee, act like whatever you say is the most brilliant thing to have ever graced my ears and then ask if you'd like to go to my place where I plan to ravage your pleasantly delicious body until dawn." He said staring straight ahead at the corner destination he'd spoken of.

He heard her giggle. Glancing at Sakura, Deidara was pleased to see by the lustful look in her green, green eyes that she had enough brains to understand the truth beneath the joke and enough humor in her to take the joke as a joke.

Then she surprised him.

"I don't actually want any coffee…" she said on a sigh.

Sakura stretched her arms behind her back and clasped her hands together. Tilting her head a little she smiled at him, the scorching look in her eyes shooting a shiver right up his spine.

Deidara played along with her, "Oh? Well the café also has pretty decent smoothies if you'd prefer…"

A shake of her head was his answer.

"Would you care for some hot cocoa then?" he asked with a grin. Being around this woman made him feel all bubbly and weird, he liked it.

Sakura was suddenly advancing on him, turning and pressing herself against him.

Deidara instantly took her in his arms and held her to his body; he stared down at her, watching to see what she was going to do.

"Do you have any at your home?" she purred, staring up at him from beneath heavily lidded eyes.

"I may. Probably not, but I hardly go in my kitchen so I don't honestly have a clue." He whispered huskily, blue eyes drawn to her lips.

He watched those sweet looking lips curve into a sexy smile, and then say, "What's something you do have at your home?"

Moving his gaze up to meet hers he chuckled, "Water is your best bet."

Sakura flashed him another spine tingling smile, "I want some water then."

Not having anything else clever to say Deidara took her face in his hands and pulled her lips to his in a kiss he'd been desiring since he'd seen the girl.

Sakura lit up in his arms, passionately returning his kiss as she clung to him and rubbed against his groin desperately trying to get her body closer to his.

A fire began to build inside him and he hefted the girl up into his arms, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist opening her skirt up to him and moaned with satisfaction at the feel of his growing erection pressing against her exposed panties. Deidara stepped as far off the sidewalk as he could and up against the wall of the nearest building.

Sakura moved against him, pleasuring herself with the friction created from his jeans on her underwear.

Groaning softly he tightened his grip on her ass where his hands had naturally fallen once taking her into his arms.

She shivered in the cold winter air and pulled away, "How far is your place?"

Panting slightly, just like she was, he answered, "About seven blocks from here."

She frowned, "So far?"

The heat in his loin tightened around his gut like a snake and he subconsciously rocked against her, eliciting a breathless gasp from the pink haired woman, her legs and arms squeezing him like a vice.

Deidara grabbed the back of her neck and claimed her mouth in another sizzling kiss to which Sakura eagerly responded.

After they pulled away once more, he panted, "Cab?"

She nodded and pulled him in to kiss her again.

Clutching her to him, Deidara moved towards the edge of the street to hail a cab. He waved an arm, signaling for a cab.

Not even a full minute later one appeared before them.

Deidara let Sakura slide down out of his arms and get into the cab.

He followed her into the car and told the driver his address before turning to Sakura.

"You against doin shit in cabs?" he asked, praying she said no, he had to have more as soon as possible.

Sakura was leaned back against the cool glass of the cab door, chest heaving, eyes hazy with lust, and soft pink hair a little mussed from his hands delving through it.

She shook her head and moved towards him, back in his arms in seconds.

Now with the girl in his lap straddling him, Deidara had a moment to relax and completely enjoy the sensation of her body pressed against him; however, not for too long because Sakura shoved her slender fingers into his long hair and pulled his mouth to hers, rocking against the tent building in his pants.

He groaned and fisted his hand in the fabric of her shirt where it lay on her back.

Guiding his other hand to the front of her body, Deidara slid it up her stomach and onto the swell of her breast.

He massaged it over her shirt, squeezing it and pinching at the hardened bud of her nipple that poked through the thin lace of her bra and her sleek buttoned dress shirt.

Sakura moaned and arched her back, pressing her breast further into his hand.

Her hand flew to his crotch and she cupped his erection, rubbing her fingers up and down the denim covered shaft.

The cab pulled to a stop and they crawled out of the car barely pulling away long enough for Deidara to pay the cabby.

As the yellow taxi drove away they kissed each other while he pulled his card key out of his pocket and unlocked the apartment building entrance.

They stepped inside and the warmth from the building seeped into them, making a chilly Sakura a much happier person.

Now able to fully enjoy his hands on her, Sakura took his hand and put it back on her breast, squeezing his fingers around the mound herself.

The blonde grinned against her lips and obliged with her none too subtle request as he toted her down the hall to the elevator.

He jabbed the up button and then slammed her against the wall and thrust his hips against hers, slipping his now very evident erection under her skirt and between her legs deep against the heat.

Sakura gasped and pressed her hips to his, rocking her now slick panties against the rough fabric of his pants.

Her eyes fluttered when she got the hard fabric of his zipper cover rubbing against her most sensitive button.

The muted ding from the elevator alerted them to the now open doors beside them and they maneuvered into the cube.

Stretching a bit to reach from where he stood holding her, Deidara hit his floor number and spun to press Sakura against a wall of the elevator. Her skirt was slid up around her hips now and he had a view of her damp red lace panties.

Fire flared up in his loins and his hand snaked its way down her body to the sticky wet fabric.

Sakura sighed her elation and leaned her head back on the wall, eyes closed just relishing his touch.

The elevator dinged once again and they exited the box. Deidara removed his hand from between her legs and she frowned, green eyes slowly opening back up. He carried her towards his apartment and had his key ready to enter his home.

Once they were inside Deidara pressed her to the nearest wall and claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss.

Sakura met the vivacity of his passion and tugged his hand back down between her legs.

With a confident smirk Deidara obliged the woman and he touched her. Sakura slid her hand past his arm between her thighs and down to his fly and unfastened his button. Slowly she unzipped his dark jeans and slipped her hand inside wrapping her fingers around the hot flesh of his member.

Sakura chuckled, "You aren't wearing underwear?"

The sexy man replied with a smirk, "Never do."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh my god, I'm about to have sex with a whore."

Deidara laughed and shrugged, laughter in his voice as he retorted, "After leaving a night club, guess what that makes you."

She narrowed her eyes at him and leaned forward and bit his bottom lip.

The action sparked something inside the blonde because he lunged for her, devouring her lips, thrusting his tongue deep inside her mouth swirling along the sides of her cheeks and up along the sensitive roof of her mouth.

Sakura groaned and squeezed the length in her hand tighter, sliding her fingers up and down the warm sweat sticky erection.

Deidara's blue eyes rolled back in his head as he took a second to thrive in the feeling of her hand around his dick.

Rolling her fingers as she pumped him, Sakura tugged his member free from the cage of his jeans and cast her eyes down to view her awaited prize.

The heat in her gaze as she stared at his junk fired Deidara up and he pulled her close, kissing her before leaving her mouth behind and started kissing down her throat.

Suddenly she softly punched his erection.

The shock of it all made him release her and back away.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" he shouted, protectively covering his assaulted penis.

The hit would have barely hurt, had he not been bloody hard as hard could be!

Sakura glared at him, "I can't let you slobber all over my only decent work shirt and get your dirty whore scent all over it."

Deidara's eyes raged and he snarled, "Bitch, you don't just attack a man's dick! I don't care what your fuckin reason is!"

Sakura slipped out of her white dress shirt and slid her skirt down, letting it fall around her feet on the floor.

The sight of her porcelain skin against the deep scarlet red of her lace bra and panties cut all thought off in his mind and he couldn't remember why he'd just been about to strangle her to death.

"Aw, did I hurt it that bad?" she cooed, stepping back up to him, now toe to toe with him.

With a devilish smile she licked her lips slowly, drawing his eyes to her mouth. "I'll make it feel better."

Deidara watched her crouch down to a squat before him and his eyes involuntarily closed when she slid the head of his member into her mouth.

He felt his knees nearly buckle beneath him when she swirled her tongue around the sensitive flesh, sucking hard at his tip. His hands went to her hair and he fisted his fingers up in the soft pink silk.

Sakura cupped his sack and massaged the bulge just barely released from his jeans, wrapping her other hand around the thick flesh of his length she began pumping him, pulling him further back into the ecstasy of being with her.

The assault on his penis now completely forgotten, Deidara staggered back and leaned against the wall, needing support to stand.

She nipped softly at the thin flesh on the side of his member, dragging her teeth softly along the length of him.

Sakura took more of him into her mouth, sucking harder and moving her hands faster, squeezing him tighter.

The build was agonizingly wonderful. She slid her tongue up and down the length of him before nipping at the underside of his head. He bit his lip and sagged further against the wall once she started sucking on him again, harder and faster quickly pulling him closer to the edge.

The man groaned and his fingers relaxed in her hair, he was so close.

A few seconds later, he rocked his hips subconsciously as he released into her mouth with a guttural grunt.

Sakura sat back on her heels and smiled up at him, licking her lips as she swallowed all of what he'd shot out.

Fire returned to him quickly at the sight of her lust-filled eyes and he moved like lightening. In one motion he was completely out of his pants and she was back up in his arms.

Sakura dragged her nails down his back down to the hem of his t-shirt and pulled the fabric up, needing to feel his skin against hers.

Deidara slipped out of his shirt easily, keeping her up around his waist, his now fully naked erection pressing into the sticky heat of her panties.

He stalked into his kitchen and threw her onto the counter none too gently.

Her back hit the cool counter top surface and she laughed, her voice husky and breathless.

Smirking like the devil Deidara ripped her panties away, not caring if they were damaged.

Sakura sat up to scold him but then went rigid, frozen in her tracks when his mouth was suddenly down on her.

Deidara licked his way up between her folds, teasing the sensitive little button.

Slowly, Sakura relaxed back down onto the faux-wood counter top and spread her legs as wide as she could, granting him an all access pass.

He sucked at her sex button and she bucked involuntarily.

Biting her lip, Sakura fidgeted beneath his tongue's ministrations on her.

Deidara moved from spot to spot so quickly she was assaulted by pleasurable sensation one after the other.

He thrust his tongue into her opening, licking at the tangy warm substance inside her.

He angled his head and pushed his tongue deeper inside her, running it along the inner edges and walls of her moist opening.

Sakura moaned quietly from behind her bitten lip and continued to fidget on the countertop.

He moved his tongue faster, pressing harder against the inner walls and the rim of her before slipping out completely and attacking her bud once more.

Sucking it into his mouth, keeping it tight between his lips he tickled it with the tip of his tongue, moving it quickly over the now overly sensitive flesh bit.

Sakura almost cried out, but she refused to grant him the satisfaction and so she bit it back, nearly making her bottom lip bleed.

She arched her back, pressing herself further against his mouth, trembling as she grew blissfully close to her climax.

Deidara slid a finger inside her and she gasped, hips jolting up to meet this new welcomed feeling.

He moved it quickly around inside her sending ripple after ripple of sensation through her until she was flooded with it and it had nowhere to go but out.

Sakura released and he lapped at it, cleaning her up as best as he could.

As she lay there limp for the moment, relishing the happy buzz climaxing had given her, Sakura decided she definitely wouldn't mind having another night with Deidara doing that to her.

Aforementioned blonde man crawled on top of her, one knee at her side, the other between her legs.

He slipped a hand under her back and with skilled fingers unhooked her bra easily.

Sakura obliged him and wiggled out of the lacey material.

His voice had taken on a slight growl to it as he whispered, "Enough with the foreplay."

She nodded, already feeling herself slick back up just from having his body on top of hers.

Keeping one hand next to her head, acting as his support Deidara placed the other back between her legs, beginning the buildup to climax once again.

Dipping his head he kissed down her neck and over her collarbone and down to her breast.

His lips sought out her hardened nipple and drew it in between them, licking the rosy tip teasingly.

Suckling her, Deidara fingered her little button until between her legs he was certain she was ready for him.

Slipping one long finger inside her, he swirled it around, touching as much of her as he could inside.

Sakura moaned and rocked against his hand, arching her back and pushing her breast closer to his mouth.

It all felt so good.

He added a second finger inside her and she gasped as he spread them wide, stretching her, preparing her opening for his member.

He switched breasts and bestowed upon it the same actions, suckling it and teasing the nipple with his tongue.

Deidara pulled back and took in the sight of her bare chest and pink flushed skin. She was beautiful, and with parted lips she whispered, "Now."

Feeling that he would bust if he didn't go inside her soon, Deidara withdrew his fingers and guided his throbbing erection to her wet opening. He reached under them to a drawer in the counter and pulled out a tiny square package. Ripping it open with his teeth, Deidara pulled the condom out with his single free hand and sheathed himself.

He briefly met her emerald gaze before thrusting deep inside her.

Sakura rocketed up and wrapped herself around him, forcing his length further inside her.

Ducking his head into the crook of her neck, he groaned softly, overcome from the sudden pleasure of being inside so deep.

With her arms latched tightly around his neck, Sakura dragged her nails down his back.

He began moving inside her and she threw her head back, arching up into him, legs still tight around him.

He didn't waste time with a slow build, Deidara moved quickly into a fast but steady pace, pounding into her sending jolts of ecstasy through them both each time they collided.

Deidara bent his head down to kiss her, biting her lip and sucking her tongue into his mouth.

Sakura fought to hold her cries in but when he managed to thrust into her even faster than he was already going, she lost all control and cried out in pleasure. No intelligible words were said between their moans and grunts yet they both knew the other was getting close to their climax.

It was a silent battle of wills to see who'd cave first.

Nearly ten minutes later, Sakura finally lost and she tightened around his erection as she came. She cried out and bucked against him meeting him thrust for thrust as she plummeted over the edge into a blissfully numb world.

Her release tightening around his member finished Deidara and he came with her, rocketing wildly into his climax where he took her again and again at blinding speed until he'd released what seemed like everything he had in him and he collapsed.

The two of them fell like ragdolls atop the counter, a heaving breathless tangle of flesh.

He slipped himself out of her and she sucked a deep breath in at the loss of his thick warmth inside her. The guy slowly eased back down on top of her, relaxing while he could, wondering when she'd cut and run since most girls who were easily picked up in clubs always left soon after the sex.

Sakura hugged herself close to the muscular build of Deidara and sighed happy and content to stay where she was for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, a few minutes later that was a different matter.

Her mouth was cotton dry.

She fidgeted a bit, peeking up at Deidara, whose eyes were closed and it looked like he was sleeping with his head resting on her chest between her A cup breasts.

"Um…" she started, trying to make her brain function once more.

Slowly, one of his blue eyes opened to look at here. "Yeah?" his currently gruff graveled voice grumbled.

Sakura smiled, "I'll take that water now."

He opened his other eye and stared at her a moment, blinking a few times.

What…?

Then it clicked.

Deidara laughed.

Instead of the chuckle or the light laughter he tended to keep so he kept his cool image, the blonde outright lost it and laughed until his eyes leaked tears.

Sakura did not see the amusement in what she'd said.

Grumpily, she snapped, "What's so funny about that?"

He shook his head, trying to calm his mirth, "I doubt I could find a way to word it properly."

Narrowing her eyes she growled, "Try."

Pushing up so he could look at her better, the long haired blonde smirked, "You actually want water. After the sex, you actually want the water I said I had."

Sakura nodded, staring at him with slightly squinted eyes, "Yeah…?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, forget it."

He climbed off of her and, not bothering with his clothes, set about getting her a glass of water.

Sakura sat up, crossing her legs Indian style she sat on his countertop and watched him, his still unexplained amusement curving his lips into a smile.

Deidara turned the cold water faucet on and filled her glass.

How could he explain to her, that even if she were thirsty after the sex she was supposed to leave and get it somewhere else? At least…every girl before her had, no matter what they needed or wanted, after the sex it was time to leave, but apparently not for Sakura.

He turned back to her and gave her the water she'd stayed for.

"Can I get you anything else?" he asked, his amusement clearly evident.

Sakura glared at him as she drank.

Once she'd had her fill she grumbled, "I don't know, will you laugh like a hyena if I ask for food too?"

Deidara leaned back against the counter across from the one she was on and folded his arms over his chest. "Probably not, original shock is over now."

"So that's why you laughed? Shock?" she asked, trying to clarify.

With a shrug he replied, "Kind of."

"Why?" she asked, drinking more water.

Another shrug, "No one has ever stayed after the sex was done, even if they'd had to pee they'd have left to do it down the street instead of here."

Taking the glass from her lips again she asked, "Why?"

"No clue, just how it's always been."

She rolled her eyes, "My god you really are a whore! You have had enough women over you can say shit like that!"

Sakura plopped her chin into her palm, "What am I becoming? Having casual sex with whores from nightclubs…"

He laughed, "It was the best fucking sex of your life and you know it."

Deidara decided he really liked her grin.

She was grinning as she thought their sex over, as if honestly judging it.

"Hm, it is definitely in the top ten…but best ever?" she shrugged, "Meh, can't confidently say such a thing as that, sorry."

Raising an eyebrow he said, "Really."

Sakura nodded, "Really, I mean counter sex was new I'll give you points for creativity with that but honestly only having sex with you once…there's just no way I can declare you as my best sex ever."

Deidara's eyes heated with lust, sitting staring at her naked form made him want her all over again.

"I'd be willing to take a bullet and have sex with you again if my title is in jeopardy."

Sakura giggled, "Title? Really? Wow, you are such a whore."

He chuckled and gave a little half shrug, "Not really. Just never found the right girl to keep, and I hold many interviews so I can find her faster."

An eye roll was his only response from the pink haired woman.

"So," Deidara said, "Are you actually hungry? Or were you kidding?"

Sakura smiled, "I was serious. I've been in a conference room all day reading books that may never even see the light of day at the end of this hellish nightmare overhaul our company is doing. All I ate today was half a hoagie."

He crossed over to her and she opened her arms and legs to take him back in close to her.

Intimacy with her was easy, she let it be easy.

Wrapping his arms around her lithe body, Deidara grinned, "I have no food to offer, but I can take you somewhere to get something. Half a hoagie, that is just sad."

Sakura leaned against his chest and snickered, "I know it is. An actual meal sounds almost as good as another bout of sex with you."

Deidara's chest fluttered with something foreign and he smiled, "Almost?"

Sakura giggled, "It was pretty good sex…"

Rolling his eyes he swept her up, just barely missing spilling her glass of water.

Holding her bridal style, Sakura clutched her water glass and smiled at him, "You…alright?"

He laughed softly and tested trying a kiss with her.

She not only allowed it, but happily met his lips with what sounded very close to a purr.

When they parted Deidara shook his head, "It's nothing, where do you want to go get food?"

She squirmed out of his arms and set her glass down, moving to gather her clothes and get dressed.

"Um, anywhere is fine really I'm just starving. But not many places would be open this late…"

She held up her torn panties and glared at him, "Of course…with a short skirt and no underwear…my options are somewhat limited."

With a sexy smirk he took her tattered underwear and tossed them over his shoulder, not caring where they landed. "Who cares, just tell me where you wanna go."

Sakura glanced around the kitchen, "How come you don't have anything to cook here?"

Looping his arms around her waist he pulled her close to him and shrugged, "I don't know how to cook."

Sakura leaned into his embrace and Deidara smiled, this felt nice.

He now understood why relationships were so popular. The familiarity was a nice break away from the day to day droll of strangers and bland sex.

Sex with Sakura was electrifyingly great and she was easy to be around. He found a part of him hoping, she did stick around for that second round of sex, and many more to follow.

Sakura pulled out of his arms, "Ok, take me by Macdonald's for a snack and then to the grocery store. I'll cook you food better than any restaurant open at this hour can offer."

He smiled, flicking his long hair over his shoulder with a toss of his head. "Sounds great."

Sakura came back to him and kissed him again. "And after we eat, we have sex again, maybe in your actual bed this time?"

He laughed, "Aw, but I have so many other rooms we could take advantage of first."

Her grin told him he was in deep trouble, "Very well. But I will eventually see your bed."

Deciding it could be interesting to see just how long this crazy bitch stuck around Deidara shrugged and replied, "Maybe."

Sakura ignored him and started getting dressed, so he followed suit.

He was kind of looking forward to being cooked for, almost as much as he was looking forward to getting inside Sakura again.

He didn't actually have any pots or pans though…honestly the kitchen had just come with the rest of the apartment; he just used it to hold his refrigerator. He'd have to do his best in getting her to take him to her place. She'd just have to see his bed another night.

* * *

Curly pink hair flowing behind her, Sakuno ran down the sidewalk.

She had ten minutes before the store would close. Why had she stayed with Saiyuri for so long? She should have left the whiney bitch to sulk on her own.

But that wasn't right. She was having a hard time and Sakuno didn't want her oldest sister to start drinking again.

Light blue eyes darted nervously to her wristwatch as she sprinted to the grocery store.

Although, it was curious…that man coming to talk to Yuri. Sakuno knew she should've stayed to assist her sister, the guy was clearly irritated with Saiyuri, but something about his expression told her that Saiyuri meant more to him than he could show and she knew she had nothing to worry about.

Cheering victoriously, Sakuno raced into the little grocery store and headed for the isle she needed.

She'd remembered while talking on the phone with Sakura that she still needed to get the ingredients to make the punch.

She was going all out for this family party; she was so tired of spending the holidays with strangers or worse, all alone. She wanted her sisters to actually want to be with her on Christmas Eve. So she held out hope that if she made enough good food and kept the atmosphere cheery, they'd stay the whole evening and maybe even agree to do it again next year. She even had a secret surprise for them…she hoped they were okay with it. She smiled mischievously at her secret it'd be fun to see how they reacted.

Sakuno grabbed her ingredients and rushed for the checkout, not wanting to keep the workers waiting since it was so close to closing time for them.

Unfortunately, she collided with a rather solid body that stood in the center of the isle and staggered back, dropping her two soda bottles.

She snapped her gaze up to meet a charming warm brown pair of eyes.

Swiping at his shaggy red bangs the handsome young man that had gotten in her way smiled apologetically and bent to gather her dropped items.

"Sorry about that, Ma'm." he said as he handed her her things, "I didn't mean to bump into you."

Sakuno noticed his uniform shirt as the one of the waiters and waitresses back at the diner she'd just left.

"It's no problem. No one got injured, right?" she answered softly, shyly averting her eyes.

She moved to walk around him and he held his arm out to stop her.

"Excuse me, but you left this back at the diner." He said, holding her change purse out for her.

Blinking several times, confused, Sakuno stared at a change purse that looked just like hers until she realized it was hers and she gratefully took it from the handsome redhead with a smile.

"Thank you. Did you, uh, follow me here just to give this back to me?" she asked, blushing.

He nodded, "Yes, Ma'm, I thought you might need it for the holidays."

Sakuno smiled again, "You thought right. Thank you so much."

He held his hand up and smiled cordially, "No thanks necessary, really."

She shook her head, "No, it really is…I mean you had to have run to catch me so quickly, and you aren't wearing a coat out in this awfully cold weather and you left your job to do this, I hope you don't get in trouble…"she glanced up from the spot in the floor she'd been staring at to ask, "You won't lose your job will you?"

He chuckled quietly into his hand and shook his head, "No, Ma'm, I made sure to have a friend cover for me before I chased after you. My job is in no jeopardy."

Sakuno held her little change purse to her chest and smiled at him, "Oh, good. That's a relief."

The man stepped back and held his hand out like a gentleman, "You were headed out though, I apologize for holding you up."

Blushing slightly she waved his apology away, "Nonsense, you did me a huge favor I owe you…uh, I'm sorry, what is your name?"

He glanced down at his chest where his plastic pin on name tag should have been so she could easily read what his name was and was shocked to find it missing.

Distractedly, he scanned the floor around them, checking to see if it had fallen off when they'd bumped into each other, "My name's Sasori."

"Did you lose something, Sasori?" Sakuno asked, skipping formalities since he seemed upset about something.

The red head nodded, "My name tag."

With a frown on her painted pink lips Sakuno said, "Well then we have to find it. You probably lost it chasing me; I'd have this on my conscience forever if you didn't find it."

He smiled politely, "It is alright, Ma'm. I can buy another one for five dollars."

She made a noise at that and shook her head, "Nonsense, don't accept defeat so quickly, we'll find it, Sasori."

He smiled, albeit a little stiffly; obviously the guy wasn't used to being helped.

Sakuno moved towards the checkout and bought her punch ingredients and headed back out into the wintery cold night.

Sasori was following behind her, seeming unsure of what to do with himself.

Finally, after a few steps down the sidewalk he held his hands out to her and Sakuno stared at him puzzled.

Motioning to her two grocery bags he said, "May I carry those for you?"

She smiled at him, pink stealing across her cheeks, "But you have to look for your nametag."

"I believe I can do both, Ma'm." he said with a sweet smile.

Sakuno gasped quietly, "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. That way you can stop calling me ma'm. I'm Sakuno Haruno."

He smiled but before he could say anything she cut in and added with a nervous giggle, "Yeah, it rhymes. I think as the last child of four my parents were tired of trying to come up with names or something…"

Sasori shook his head, "No, it is a lovely name. I like it."

She stared at him and then turned away before replying, "Well, thank you, Sasori."

He touched her shoulder lightly and she jerked back to face him, startled by the contact.

"What?" she asked.

He pointed to the bags again, "Please, I'll carry those. If you insist on searching out here in the cold for my name tag at least allow me to carry your bags so you don't have to carry them for an extra amount of time."

Seeing that he probably wouldn't let it drop, Sakuno handed her bags off to him with a quiet thanks.

They started walking back towards the diner, scanning the ground for his nametag.

"Thank you for helping me search." He said as silence began to stretch out between them for too long.

Sakuno nodded, "It is the least I can do since I really feel it is my fault you lost it."

"It is alright, I actually lose my tag a lot, you see, " he grinned at her boyishly, "So while it may seem to be your fault, rest assured, Ma'm, I would have eventually lost it; I was overdue for it."

Sakuno sighed, "Why are you still calling me, Ma'm? I know I'm older than you but it isn't like I'm a little old lady or something."

She flinched inwardly and cursed her temper, she usually had better control over her tongue than that.

Sasori smiled, "You? Older than me? Pardon my forwardness, but you don't even look old enough to drink."

Sakuno blushed and looked away, "I…I actually just turned twenty-one three months ago."

Sasori chuckled, "I just turned twenty-five last month."

He heard her gasp and knew he'd surprised her, his true age always shocked people. He was painfully aware of his "baby face" and how it made him appear.

"Really?" she couldn't believe it. "You don't even look twenty!"

He smiled, "I assure you, twenty-five is my actual age."

After a moment of silence she asked, "A twenty-five year old waiter? Are you in a university or something?"

He shook his head, "No, I finished that a while back." Sasori sighed, "I actually still work there because I am an artist and that doesn't pay well enough to pay the bills."

Sakuno nodded, "I understand that. I wanted to be a photographer, like take people's portraits and things like that…but I still had to get another job in the end."

"You are just barely twenty-one; you still have quite a bit of time before you are too far out to still be what you want to be." Sasori told her.

She shook her head, "Not really…if I don't have a quote in quote actual paying job I have to work in the family business, and I just couldn't do that."

"What does your family do?"

"Haruno Publishing." She said with a strained smile.

Sasori wondered why she held such anger inside over her family's company.

He cast a side glance at the pretty young woman and longed for a paintbrush and canvas.

Her flowing pink curls and her light sparkling eyes cast in the faint glow of the streetlights together were a picture that could steal breath away.

"What?" she asked, anxiously playing with a stray lock of hair.

He smiled at her, "I was just thinking how beautiful you looked in the glow of the streetlights." He watched her blush and duck away from his gaze before adding, "And that I'd love to paint you."

Sakuno's blush intensified. "W-why would you want to paint me? Surely you have better subjects on which to deign your attention."

Sasori chuckled, "I doubt that."

Taking his chance, knowing he'd regret it if he let the opportunity slip away, Sasori asked, "May I paint you?"

Sakuno blushed and squeaked out, "What? How? Where? When?"

She saw him chuckle more than heard him do it, "Anytime is fine, I just know I have to paint you. Your soft facial features make you seem almost royal. Such serenity in your attitude and a tenderness in your eyes that few could ignore. You are a most beautiful subject, any painter would be honored to have you sit for him."

Sakuno no longer felt the chill from the cold, Sasori's flattering words had heated her from the central core of her body all the way outward.

Sasori turned away, feeling a little embarrassed. He hadn't said that quite right. He was never too great at speaking with girls…but this one was proving to be more difficult than usual, perhaps because she was so…genuine feeling.

Sakuno came off as if what you saw was what you got and he liked that quality very much.

He heard her gasp and snapped his eyes to her in time to watch her dash a few feet ahead and crouch down. Straightening back up she smiled brightly, her cheeks still flushed with her flustered blush.

Sasori saw his nametag in her hand and he smiled, relieved. Tonight was a good night it seemed. He'd met a cute girl with a sweet sincerity and she'd found his nametag saving him five dollars.

She jogged back to him and held it out, "Here you go."

Taking it slowly, allowing their fingers to touch unnecessarily long Sasori smiled at her, "Thank you, Sakuno."

Her blush returned with a vengeance and she looked away, "Um, you're welcome."

Sasori reached out and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

She turned her sky blue eyes on him and stared at him, mystified and wide eyed.

He nodded at her hair, "It's very lovely."

Absently touching her hair, Sakuno bashfully thanked him, unable to really look him in the eye.

Sasori discreetly glanced at his watch. His shift was over now, he had no reason to return except for his coat and he had other coats at home…

"Would you like to come to my apartment so that I may paint you tonight?"

"W-what?" she squeaked in surprise.

A warm smile from him put her at ease as he explained, "I want to do it while I'm most inspired. Painting you would give me the greatest pleasure in the world. Please grant me this honor."

Sakuno bit her lip as she mulled the proposal in her mind.

On the one hand, she was going to a strange man's home late at night to be painted…

On the other hand, he was a very cute strange man and the way he looked at her heated her insides and made her feel beautiful, like she really may be a piece of art.

Sasori saw her hesitation and smiled sadly, "If it makes you uncomfortable in the least, I can do it another time or…I could not ever do it if you prefer…"

The pain in his tone at the idea of never painting her flustered her and Sakuno didn't have a clue how to respond.

"Sure, just let me call my sister and let her know our plans for later this evening are cancelled." She said with a polite smile.

Sasori seemed like a very nice charming man, but serial killers always were.

At least if she called Saiyuri and told her she wasn't going to come over later and watch a movie she'd know where she was and who to hunt down if she turned up dead or missing.

The red head nodded and waited patiently for her to pull out her cellphone and call Saiyuri.

The phone rang and Sakuno prayed Saiyuri actually picked up.

Just when it seemed she wouldn't, Saiyuri answered, sounding a little breathless, "Yeah?"

"Hey, it's me, I won't be coming over later to watch that movie with you. Someone has asked me to go with him to his place and pose for him while he paints me."

"What?! Sakuno! Are you crazy!? He's going to rape you!" Saiyuri screamed into the phone. Sakuno took the phone away from her ear a moment and smiled apologetically at Sasori who surely heard her sister's accusations of his being a rapist.

Sakuno hissed at her sister, "Yuri, he isn't going to rape me and I assure you if he tries he will be the one regretting bringing me in his home not me."

She heard Sasori chuckle and she glanced at him. He had a hand over his mouth and his hazel eyes twinkled with amusement.

She glared at him, "You think I'm kidding?" she challenged.

Shaking his head, "No, I actually believe you. Which is why I think it's funny. You are so…real." His voice quieted as his sentence ended and he stared at her.

Sakuno noticed the heat in his expression and she blushed.

Oh god…

She may not be raped…but seduced? Very possible.

Saiyuri huffed, "Look, I'm really not where I can talk right now, so if you wanna go with some random stranger and be raped or whatever that's on you just call me if you need me ok?"

Sakuno heard a soft, deep muffled voice from in the background and she smiled, "Is that the guy from the diner with you?"

Saiyuri growled, "What? No. I have to go."

Sakuno hung up when the call went dead and she turned to Sasori, "Sorry that was…a little rude. Saiyuri doesn't mean any harm, she's just…"

She shrugged, at a loss for what to say.

Sasori smiled and shook his head, "It is quite fine. Shall we go?"

Shivering a little, she nodded and followed him to a cab that he'd mysteriously hailed while she was on the phone.

They rode in the cab in silence and when it pulled to a stop Sasori paid the driver and turned to her, "Wait here."

He took her grocery bags and got out and walked around the car to her door, which he opened for her with a gentlemanly bow, "Ma'm."

Giggling nervously, Sakuno slid out of the car and shyly thanked him.

He led her inside and up several flights of stairs. As they made their way down a red carpeted hallway he smiled at her, "I'm sorry you had to climb stairs, this building is much too old to have elevators."

Sakuno shook her head, glancing around at the magnificent old architecture, "It's no problem I love the history of this place."

Sasori smiled, "Me too."

He loved the little treasures in life and he considered this old hotel turned into apartments to be one of the best kept secrets of the city.

"Wait until you see the apartments. They're quite grand." He told her, allowing himself to get excited. He felt she would truly appreciate the splendor of his little home's layout unlike most other girls he'd brought here, who just complained about the lack of elevator in the building.

He unlocked his door and stepped aside, allowing her to enter first.

Sakuno walked into his studio apartment and gasped.

The high ceilings and curved archways…the exposed rafters and the large almost cathedral worthy windows…it was beautiful.

Sakuno twirled around, letting her dress spin out around her as she stared up at the ceiling. It was almost as if she were in a grand hall ballroom with how her shoes clacked on the wooden floor and the sounds echoed through the rafters.

Sasori smiled happily as he watched her spin in a tiny circle in his living room.

She did appreciate it. Without her even saying a word he knew she saw what he did. The history and grandeur this place carried were practically written on the walls.

Sakuno turned to him, eyes dazzling, "Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you." He bowed his head once as he entered the apartment entirely and headed for the corner he'd sanctioned off as his studio.

"You may leave your coat on my couch." He called to her, loving the soft echo that followed it. He rarely spoke aloud in his lonely home, so it was always wonderful to hear how great the acoustics of his apartment were.

Sakuno did just that, she shed her coat and scarf and draped them on the back of his couch, dropping her purse on the cushions.

Sasori had left her grocery bags by the door and stepped out of his shoes. Trying to be polite, she slipped out of her mary-jane's and took them to where the groceries sat.

Sasori had removed his work shirt and now wore a simple white T-shirt that apparently had been underneath his uniform. He still wore his black work slacks however and Sakuno wondered if he could paint without getting anything on them.

She walked closer to where he stood patiently waiting for her and she gasped softly at the sight of the grandest window of all. It was round and nearly the size of the wall! Through it she could see the cityscape and the winter world out below. Sakuno rushed to the window and gazed out, careful not to touch the glass and leave fingerprints in the beauty that was the view. Sasori came to stand behind her, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes." She breathed, enchanted by the sight.

"This was the selling point when I bought this place." He whispered from behind her, politely keeping his distance.

Sakuno turned to smile at him, "Sasori, you have incredible taste in apartments."

"Thank you."

He moved off to the side and began setting things up for him to paint her.

Sakuno thought of all the art classes Sakura had taken and talked about, her mind drifting to the many rants Sakura had gone off on pertaining to nude models.

Was he expecting to paint her naked…?

Blushing profusely, Sakuno stepped a little closer to him and was about to ask him exactly that when she noticed some of his work sitting in a corner against the brick wall.

"May I?" she asked, pointing to the stack of leaning paintings.

Sasori nodded, "Of course, I'll be ready in a few moments."

He had a wide canvas set up on a tall wooden easel and a grey palette sitting on a stool by the easel. A large tackle box looking container held what looked to be hundreds of tubes of paint, he probably had every color that ever existed.

Sakuno tore her gaze away from the fascinating supplies and went to investigate his work.

Staring with wide eyes she reverently removed the white sheet covering them and cast her eyes on the front painting.

It was a landscape painting of a grassy field in autumn. It was stunning.

She checked the next and was surprised to see an elderly couple sitting in a wooden bench on a little hill overlooking a river, hands held like teenagers on their first date. Tears came to her eyes, they clearly shared a love dear and wonderful.

Moving to the next, she found a man and woman dancing, it was…incredibly sexy. Their eyes were searing into each other and their arms wrapped tightly around the other. They looked so…free. The woman had her long beautiful legs spread, and one was wrapped around the man's waist. He was bent holding her close as if she were his one and only life line in the world. It was so passionate, Sakuno wondered if in the next image of this would the two of them be kissing.

Before she could move on to the next painting, Sasori called to her, "I'm finished setting up. Please, let me know when you are ready to get started."

Sakuno spun around to look at him and nodded, "W-we can get started now."

Her heart was racing and her skin felt clammy. That last painting…the pure sex of it all was captivating and she couldn't banish the image from her mind. The two dancers clinging together with such desperation and need…the lust in their faces and the motion trapped in their forever still forms; it was all rushing around in her head making her feel flushed and a little strange.

Sasori walked over to a large wing backed couch that was white and rimmed in polished red wood.

"If you would please, lay here I will position you how I'd like you." He explained, nothing but polite and professional. Nevertheless, his words sent a chill down her spine…how he wanted her? Oh sweet Jesus…if only he wanted her. After looking at the painting and being so close to such a pretty man for so long, Sakuno was wondering why she was still a virgin. Why had she never tried having sex before? It seemed so…amazing.

She did as instructed and tried to relax when his warm hands took her arms and placed them over her head on the couch arms in an elegant pose. Her heart nearly stopped beating when he took her leg in his hand and moved that as well, and then the other one. Finally, he arranged her dress and hair, his rough fingers brushed her cheeks and the heat of his palms on her warmed her thighs as he did so.

"Alright," he said with a smile, "Try not to move much. Just let me know if you need to though."

Sakuno nodded and he chuckled and repositioned her head and hair, "Didn't I just say be still?" he asked good-naturedly.

She blushed and worked not to move.

Sasori walked behind her and adjusted the light so that it shone on her dimly, casting her in a soft glow. He then returned to his easel and paints. He picked up a camera and took several quick snapshots of her and Sakuno wondered why.

As if he knew her thoughts, Sasori said, "It is already late and I do not want to keep you all night. The pictures are so that I can finish the picture correctly should you have to leave before I am through."

"Oh. Ok." She replied, working to keep her face the way he'd placed it.

He then sat down on a stool and set about beginning to paint her.

She watched him paint for a minute and then he sat back and his warm hazel eyes ran the length of her body and back up slowly, lingering on different areas.

His focused gaze on her made her blush and Sakuno hoped it was too dim for him to notice, she was tired of blushing around this man.

"You look amazing." He breathed as he returned to painting, "Exactly as I envisioned."

Her face was going to explode. Sakuno was certain her face was going to explode because it could only hold so much blood for a blush!

Sasori painted for several minutes, changing colors here and there, alternating brushes; Sakuno watched him work as best as she could.

Her mind drifted back to that sexy dancer painting. Was this how he'd looked when he'd "envisioned" such a passionate picture?

His eyes focused intently on his work, brow furrowed a tiny bit and his hair hanging in his face, but clear of his eyes so that he could see properly. His face held no real expression and yet she could see, or maybe more like feel, that he was happy doing this. Painting was his passion.

He looked back up at her, staring at her face.

Sakuno stared into his pretty eyes, despite knowing he was looking at how to paint her she couldn't help but feel as if his intense gaze was just meant for her, just to be looking at her.

It sent a spike of heat deep inside her belly. Sasori returned to painting, glancing up at her from time to time.

Unexpectedly he stood up and crossed the room to her and bent to readjust her right arm.

"I didn't move it." She said.

Sasori met her eyes and smiled, "I know, I just changed my mind how it should go."

His hand slid up the skin of her forearm and he positioned each of her fingers before taking the whole arm and shifting it a bit.

He stepped back and shook his head and then his hands were on her face, tilting her head a different way.

His warm palms on her cheeks and his fingers on her jaw made her feel hot all over.

He stepped back and nodded, "Perfect. Sakuno, you look perfect, don't move, ok?"

"K…"

She wanted his hands on her again…no one had ever touched her so…personally; except her sisters but those crazy girls didn't count. They'd never made her feel like Sasori did when he touched her.

Feeling a bit naughty she moved her leg a little and then huffed using her best acting skills that she could, "My leg slipped…where did you want it?

Sasori looked up from his work and saw how she'd moved and stood to go fix her leg.

As he approached she said, "I'm sorry."

He smiled at her, "It's no problem."

He bent and took her leg in his hands, replacing it in the proper position.

She bit her lip when the weight and heat of his hands hit her thigh as he re-bent her leg and placed it on top of the other in what she imagined looked very seductive. At least…she hoped it did.

"There you go." He said straightening back up.

He returned to his easel and began painting again.

Sakuno stared at his face. With how she'd been placed, she couldn't look much else where.

He really was a very handsome man.

She watched his eyes change as he painted; it was as if he changed emotions with each brush stroke. She could tell when he did something he liked and when he did something he wasn't pleased with.

Then from time to time, he looked up and stared into her eyes then he'd drag his gaze down her body and stare at her chest, her arms, her legs; she could practically feel his gaze like hands running down her body, touching her, stroking her. Then he'd bring his gaze back to her face each time, she swore she saw heat in his eyes.

Lust.

Sasori was attracted to her.

Oh, if only he'd stop painting her and stop touching her with his eyes and actually come touch her.

Sakuno had never wanted to be held so badly.

She could see the muscles in his arm flex and roll as he painted, she watched his shoulder move as he stroked the canvas with the brush he held so delicately in his fingers. His hands were so beautiful she could picture them on her, touching her body.

A shiver passed through her.

"Are you cold?" he asked, looking at her.

Sakuno nodded, "I think so."

She couldn't say no…then why would she be shivering?

Sasori frowned and stood.

He walked over to a distant wall and fiddled with his home thermostat.

As he returned to his seat he smiled at her politely, "That should help, please let me know if it doesn't get warmer for you."

It isn't warm enough! You need to keep me warm!

She wanted to shout that. She wanted to make him do that. She wanted him to want to do that.

Oh, what she would give for just a smidgen of knowledge in sexual seduction. Then he'd come crawling over here and take her in his arms and kiss her and touch her like his eyes have been.

"Wow." She heard him whisper.

She turned her focus on him and asked, "What?"

He smiled, "Not sure what it is you're thinking about but it is changing the tone of this painting completely."

You. I'm thinking about you…

But she could never say that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I can try to think of something else." She said, embarrassed he'd seen her change in thought hoping and praying he couldn't guess what she'd been thinking.

Sasori shook his head, "No…keep it. I was going for some authentic genuine type feel like you'd given all night while walking, but this? This is different. It is something raw…and almost sexual actually."

His eyes locked with hers, "I love it."

Sakuno felt like smacking her head on the arm of the couch. She was over here dying of lust and it was "almost sexual"?!

Damn! What was sexual!?

Sasori noticed her pouting lip and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Shaking her head slightly, Sakuno tried to wipe her face blank and just stare. Staaaaaaaaare.

Sasori stared at her a moment longer and then returned to painting.

She sighed and tried to focus on something else.

But she couldn't.

All she could think about were his eyes and his hands on her.

She was in uncharted territories dealing with this, she'd never once felt this way about any of the guys she'd dated before; it was the very reason why she was still a virgin. No one had made her want it bad enough to actually do it.

Sex had always been such a weird thought that she couldn't even imagine herself doing it with anyone, but that was all changed now thanks to this man.

Sasori let out a heavy sigh and she flicked her sky blue gaze onto him.

He looked bothered. In fact, he looked irritated.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to keep her head still.

His warm eyes slid onto her and he stared for a long drawn out moment before he shook his head and frowned a little, "Nothing, I just can't capture the mood of this portrait right because your facial expressions keep changing."

Sakuno frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to…"

He held his hand up, paintbrush balanced between two fingers, "No need to apologize. It seems you are an incredibly emotional person."

Sakuno laughed humorlessly and grumbled under her breath, "I'm actually really not…usually..."

He glanced back up at her, "What was that?"

With a smile she lied, "Nothing."

Changing conversation topics she asked, "Is there anything I can do to save this painting?"

Sasori studied her and pondered this question.

He shrugged and shook his head, a tiny quirk of a smile at the corners of his mouth as he answered, "Not unless I figure out what it is bothering you so much, I think the mood will continuously change with every flicker of emotion you experience."

She looked sad and he hated that he'd upset her, perhaps he was being too harsh…but damn he just didn't have enough patience for this. This was why he tended to paint from his own imagination or landscapes that wouldn't move around and sulk at every teeny thing. He could see she was sulking, he just didn't know what about.

"Care to share why it is exactly you can't settle your thoughts for more than a few seconds?" he asked, trying to salvage this painting; he truly longed to paint her and perhaps it was something that could easily be solved.

Sakuno blushed like she'd been doing all night long and turned her gaze away from him.

Did she tell him the truth?

What would happen if she did? She didn't have a clue…she'd never done anything like this before.

"Your other painting." She said with a soft airy sigh.

Sasori glanced at his completed works and then back to her, "Which?"

Her face was growing hotter by the second! She was going to cook her own body at this rate!

"Um, the one with the dancers." She replied bashfully.

Sasori smiled, "What is the matter with it?"

She looked horrified, "Nothing!" calming herself she added, "It's beautiful…I can't get the image out of my head."

He nodded and came over to where she was. Crouching down beside her and stared into her eyes.

Her sky blue eyes were trembling and her face was flushed, lips pert and slightly parted.

"Sakuno." He said quietly.

Her eyes slowly met his, "Yes?"

Smiling at her kindly he asked, "How did my painting make you feel?"

Her blush deepened and he had his answer.

Sasori couldn't be more pleased. Rising back up he walked over to the paintings and without searching, he had each one memorized, he selected the subject at hand and returned to her side, looking his work over as he did so.

He'd had the painting for years now. He'd tried and tried to sell it or even get it displayed in a gallery; each time the critics and snobs would say something about it, something along the lines of it was off and imperfect. It was always passed over.

But this girl who'd probably never stared at any picture longer than ten seconds, well besides maybe the back of her cereal box, appreciated the beauty of it that he'd been striving for.

When people wanted a painting of dancers they wanted form and posture, proper placement and balanced angles. The way rich people danced.

But he'd painted that picture not to demonstrate the act of dancing but instead the communicating between two people with their bodies. Those dancers were enthralled with each other, they could care less if their feet were in the right positioning, they were in each other's arms and the world was fading into the backdrop.

That was why the background wasn't in great detail, it wasn't really there to them. That was why their forms were incorrect, they were no longer dancing to any other style than that written by the hearts.

"Is this the painting you mean?" he asked holding it so she could see it.

Sakuno stared at the dancers once more and felt her body tingle all over once more at the intensity the two people shared.

Looking away, unable to take anymore, Sakuno nodded as she stared at the floor the best she could without ruining her position Sasori had placed her in.

He chuckled and took her chin in his fingers, tugging her face back to where her eyes met his.

Easing closer to her inch by inch he whispered, "Never has anyone appreciated this painting."

She looked mystified at such a thought, in fact she looked downright indignant at the disgrace his work had been shown. "H-how could anyone look at this and not, not appreciate the uh…um…it?"

Her fury simmered and gave way as her embarrassment took the reins. Sasori chuckled softly, hazel eyes darting down to her lips briefly before crawling back up to her gaze.

Sakuno licked her lips, staring into his eyes; was he about to kiss her?

Could she be so lucky?

He hesitated and her temper flared once again and before he backed away like she feared he was going to she lunged and slammed her mouth to his.

Sasori recoiled and toppled backwards out of his squat and flat on his ass.

He laughed quietly, "What are you doing?"

He looked at her but frowned at what he saw.

She was covering her face with her hands and he knew by her body language, she was kind of drawing up into herself, that she was either already crying or about to start.

He quickly crawled back to her and tried to take her hands in his. They held fast, she shook her head and refused to let him have them.

"Sakuno…look at me." He coaxed softly.

She wailed something quietly from behind her hands and he smirked, "Sorry, what? I couldn't quite catch that."

He saw her twitch slightly, recognizing it as her temper sparking for the brief second it would before she'd stamp it down, and he knew his moment was upon him. He swiped her hands and pulled them away, revealing her stunningly beautiful teary blue eyes.

She glared at him miserably.

"I'm sorry to get so rough with you, but I was hoping to try again and that is simply impossible with your hands where they were." He told her, a smile playing at his lips.

Sakuno stared at him, disbelief clear in her gaze. "What?"

Sasori leaned in close once again and stopped a mere inch from her face.

"May I?" he breathed.

Stunned, she nodded, eyes wide and cheeks ruby red.

Sasori closed the distance and gently took her lips with his.

The contact was soft and warm and Sakuno loved it but she craved more.

Gaining courage from his wanting to kiss her she timidly brought her hand up to touch his cheek and press her mouth closer to his and Sasori angled his head slowly kissing her lips over and over again patiently waiting for permission to do more.

Sakuno was about to open her mouth to him and let him devour her completely when he pulled away and smiled at her.

It may have been her imagination but he'd looked disappointed for a millisecond before polite prim courtesy was back and he smiled at her.

"To be honest I've been wanting to do that since you shook your head fanning out your curls as you told me not to accept defeat so quickly earlier tonight." He whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Sakuno smiled shyly, "Really?"

"Honest truth." He promised.

She blushed, "Was, um, there anything else you wanted to do?"

Sasori laughed.

"A few things." He nodded, covering his wide smile with his other hand.

Sakuno glanced at his painting laying on the floor now and she smiled sadly, "I don't think I can ever be as sexy as that girl in your painting…but if you, if you want…I would…um, you know," she looked at him and whispered, "have sex."

Sasori smiled, "Oh I want." He moved closer kissing her again. "I want." He said kissing her, "I pine." He kissed her again, "I yearn." He kissed her harder, stealing entrance into her mouth when his tongue swept in and shook her world as he swirled it around and explored, sending shiver after shiver through her.

She clung to him and when he pulled away to make sure she was alright he smiled at the lust filled look on her face.

"You were mistaken, Sakuno." He said to her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she asked, "What?"

"You thought it impossible for you to be as sexy as the girl in my painting. How wrong you were, I'm afraid."

She blushed and ducked her head, "No…you're just sweet talking me…I could n-never be like…like that."

Sasori rose and crossed over to his easel and snatched up a long thin paintbrush and walked back over to her, sticking the slim object between his teeth he came and took her hand pulling her gently to her feet.

Sakuno stared up at him, baffled.

Sasori placed an assertive hand at the small of her back and snapped her up close against him and he ushered her into a slow steady movement she vaguely recognized somewhere in the recesses of her mind, back in the parts that weren't too frazzled to function.

Her groin was tight against his and she could literally feel his desire for her poking into her. He took hold of her thigh and slid it up and around his hip in one fluid graceful motion before draping her back like she weighed nothing!

As he held her balanced on his hand and nothing more he withdrew the paintbrush from between his lips and slowly dragged it down her face, starting at the center of her forehead and down the bridge of her nose, ghosting softly over her lips and down to her chin.

Sakuno trembled and tightened her leg around him, "Sa-Sasori?"

He brought her back to her own feet and spun her around so that he was behind her, sliding his hands down the sides of her body, lighting her up from within as she closed her eyes and relished his touch on her.

With deft, skilled fingers he unbuttoned the thin white sweater she was wearing over her dress.

Sensually sliding it from her shoulders as he swayed their bodies to some imaginary beat that wasn't playing, Sasori kissed her neck and held her close to his chest once she was free from the sleeves of her sweater.

He tossed it to the couch and spun her back to face him, picking her up and slowly letting her slide back down, her body flush against his all the way back down to solid ground. He began guiding her again, holding her close as they moved backwards and forwards. Sakuno stumbled all over the place but he simply smiled at her, heat in his eyes as he danced with her.

Once again taking her leg in his hand he slipped it back up on his hip and danced with her clinging to him like that. Sakuno felt the strength in his arms, and legs as he moved with her and she gushed at the thought of seeing those muscles when he removed his shirt.

Spinning her out, he held onto her hand and Sakuno suddenly felt cold not being pressed up against him.

Sasori pulled her back in, twisting her arm gently so she'd spin back into him, her back hit the solid heat of his chest and she sighed knowing she was back where it was safe.

Dancing was somehow scary when he controlled every aspect, but…she liked it.

Taking one hand he held it out, parallel with the floor caressing the sensitive skin of her arm as he brought the other hand onto her hip and slowly dragged it up her torso and between her breasts where the button to her dress were.

He undid the first three little pearl buttons of her dress and slipped the fabric off her shoulders, revealing succulent porcelain skin. Her arms were still in the sleeves and so her dress stayed up covering her chest but even with no cleavage showing, somehow Sakuno was beginning to feel very sexy.

Sasori made her feel like she really was.

A soft whisper of a touch grazed her shoulder and she turned her head to see what it was and she was caught off guard by a kiss. Holding her chin, he angled her so he could kiss her and Sakuno happily allowed him to place her however he pleased. Releasing her from his kiss he danced the soft paintbrush tip over her shoulders and down the puckered hyper sensitive skin of her arms, goosebumps spreading over her body due to the chills his touches were sending through her. Her every limb was aware of Sasori and the sway of his hips, the warmth of his palms on her, each part of her wanted attention from this magical man who could make her tremble without even really touching her.

His paintbrush slipped over her collarbone, tracing the delicate line as it made its way towards her chest, drawing back up right before reaching the area that craved his touch most.

Her breasts had actually tightened with anticipation at the idea of his hands on her there.

Sasori spun her back around and pulled her close to him, so that her tender bosom was pressed tightly against the rock solid strength of his chest. Tilting her chin upwards, he kissed her gently as he guided her back, step by step.

The backs of her calves hit the cushion of his couch and he eased her down on it, crawling on top of her and hovering inches over her entire body.

Sakuno found her hips rising up, seeking him out.

He undid the final few buttons and carefully removed her dress from the top half of her body, letting it just lay bunched around her waist.

He held up his brush and played it down her face as he had before, lingering on her lips just long enough to leave her breathless.

The soft material tickled down her throat, causing her to tilt her head back so as to expose more for him to "paint".

Dragging it along her collarbone once more he slid it down to paint invisible lines around her breasts, tickling the tip over her tight nipples every now and then as he moved the brush over her upper body.

Sasori dipped his head to kiss her and while he ravaged her mouth he undid her lace bra and released her aching mounds. Sakuno sighed with relief at being released from the restraints of her clothing and Sasori wasted no time in returning to painting his brush over her.

Now with her breasts bare, the sensation was quadrupled. The soft haired tip teased the tips of her breasts, skirting around and over her nipples before sliding down the center of her sleek tummy to dip into the surprisingly sensitive area of her bellybutton.

Sasori sensually caressed every inch of her body with his paintbrush. A fire was burning deep inside her gut, tingling at the bottom of her abdomen and further down into her groin and she couldn't keep her body from moving to his touch. As the tip of his brush danced over her flushed skin, so too did her body dance and writhe beneath him at the sensation such a soft airy touch dealt upon her.

Sakuno managed to open her eyes to see his bare glory and was upset to see he was still fully clothed.

Suddenly grumpy she sat up, catching him off guard.

"What's wrong, Sakuno?" he asked, truly unsure as to why she was suddenly peeved.

"You're not naked." She grumbled.

Sasori glanced down at himself, as if disbelieving of such a claim, yet when he looked back up at her he looked at her confused, "This isn't about me, I'm just trying to help you see how sexy you truly are."

Sakuno rolled her eyes, "Yes and that was a great start. I'm feeling sexy, congratulations. Now I want more."

She lunged for him, kissing him passionately.

Sasori dropped his paintbrush and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him.

He'd been trying to remain in control, not wanting to startle her; obviously she was a virgin and he wasn't quite sure if she wanted her first time to be with some random man she'd just met, but apparently she felt the phenomenal "click" between them as he did for she wanted more from him, she wanted him.

Sasori quickly removed his dress shirt, not bothering with the buttons, just slipped it over his head.

Sakuno sighed happily at the sight of his body and he felt his member twitch with pleasure that she liked what she saw.

He kissed her neck but she pulled away and began running her fingers over his body, exploring each and every line of it, tracing him from head to waist.

Sasori allowed her touch, it was a nice switch, being the appreciated rather than the appreciator.

Sakuno kissed his shoulder, eliciting a slight hitch in his breathing.

While it was a small reaction, she thrived on it and began kissing his body all over, slowly kissing the length of his upper body.

Sasori's breathing stopped altogether once her head dipped down, kissing the lines of his muscled stomach.

When her tiny tongue darted out and licked the rim of his bellybutton, mimicking what he'd down to her with his brush he gently jerked her head back up and held it between his hands.

"I might not be able to stay a gentleman if you keep heading in that direction." He warned her jokingly.

However, with all seriousness, she fired back, an inferno raging in her blue eyes, "I never said I wanted a gentleman."

Something raw and primal in Sasori snapped at her delicious declaration and he practically pounced on her as his desires bubbled forth, consuming his concern and simply seeking out release from the dam of sensation welling up inside him.

Sakuno gasped as her back hit the couch but giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly.

This was more like it!

The real emotion! The sex, the lust she'd seen in his painting! This was the Sasori who'd painted that beautiful image. This was what she'd craved.

He kissed the length of her throat, biting at her the juncture of her neck like a predator.

Sakuno moaned when his hands claimed her breasts, squeezing them, and teasing them until she could no longer stand the feeling inside her.

"Sasori." She pleaded, her soft voice now husky and deepened with desire.

Sasori stripped her of her dress and viciously removed her panties revealing all of her true bare beauty.

Taking a brief moment to once again appreciate the absolute divinity of her body as he stripped the rest of his on clothing away Sasori crawled back on top of her, lust bubbling up at its pique.

Sakuno wrapped her lithe legs around his waist and moaned with pleasure when his full erection brushed up against her slick opening.

Sasori groaned softly and kissed her, taking her head in his hand and holding her as he pleased.

Sakuno subconsciously lifted her hips up and pressed herself against him, pushing his tip further into the moist slit between her legs.

She gasped and shuddered at the new feeling, clawing at his back begging for something, anything, to sate what was happening inside of her.

Sasori needed no other invitation than that he positioned himself and plunged himself deep inside her.

She cried out as a startling pain erupted through her suddenly.

Sasori froze and cursed himself for losing control too much, he'd known she was a virgin…and yet he'd callously forgotten her needs and gone with his own selfish desires.

Seconds later, as Sasori continued to berate himself, Sakuno was slowly relaxing her tense body and wiggling enough to see if she could bear with the pain.

A few wiggles later, she found it faded as she moved. Perhaps, the lust was overpowering it or perhaps she just didn't care enough to feel it at the moment; whatever the reason, she wanted him to move inside her again. That had been the most magnificent second of her entire twenty-one years and three months of existence.

Sasori had noticed her movement and was staring at her, heat high in his eyes as he waited for a sign of any type.

Keep going? Stop? Wait longer? He needed to know before he committed what he was sure would be considered an act of rape in all courts across the country.

Sakuno grinned and bucked her hips against his, sending his length deeper inside her.

Moaning deeply she let her head fall back as she rode the wave of pleasure that shot through her.

With a smirk, described only as wicked, Sasori took her thin body into his arms and lifted her up, letting her slide as far down on him as her virgin body would allow.

Sakuno clawed at him, gasping in joyful surprise.

Not waiting to build up a steady pace for her to get accustomed with he began pounding into her, lifting her hips and pulling them down hard as he hit home time after time again.

She moved with him as best she could in his grasp and urged him on with moaning pleas.

Sasori switched positions a bit and leaned her back against the back of the couch, still holding her up as he drove into her faster and faster.

Sakuno's entrance tightened around his member and he knew she was about to burst.

Wrapping her arms and legs around him she clung to him as she was assailed with a new powerful feeling.

Sasori thrust a little harder, sinking himself as deep as he could, pushing as much of his length as he could into her tight inexperienced body.

Sakuno squeezed around him and the tightening on his erection sent him rocketing off, releasing with her into a blinding tizzy as their climax came at them like a roaring storm.

As the storm faded, they slowly relaxed back into the cushions and Sasori withdrew his member from her body and held her in his arms, cradling her as her body slowly relaxed back to normal.

She smiled up at him shyly.

He nearly laughed.

How could such a girl, as shy as this, become such a wildcat during sex?

He kissed her, deeply pleased at the fact he'd been the first to find such a splendid secret out about Sakuno.

She sighed happily as she snuggled into his chest.

Sasori hoped he wouldn't just be her first. He was hoping she truly did feel the "click" romance novels proclaimed to take place between two people when true romance was sparked.

With rosy cheeks and red puffy lips, a sign of being thoroughly kissed, Sakuno wriggled out of his grasp and reached for her dress.

Sasori watched with an instantly placed mask, hiding his disappointment and pain.

She was getting dressed? Was she leaving? Just like that?

She glanced at him with bashful eyes and saw the fury in his eyes. He was trying to hide it, but after years of dealing with Sakuya and the icy shell she guarded herself with, Sakuno could read masks almost as well as the expressions they were trying to hide.

"What is it?" she asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Had she done something wrong? Was he angry she was a virgin?

Sasori shook his head, refusing to speak. He was too angry.

Sakuno dropped her dress and walked back over to him, trying and failing to cover her body with her hands.

Sasori noticed this and it clicked into place.

Once the sex was through, she was back to not feeling sexy enough.

Of course she would get back in her dress, she feels safe in it compared to the vulnerable nature of her nudity.

Sasori offered a tiny smile, hoping he was correct, "Why are you getting dressed?"

He was hopeful. He knew he shouldn't be but something about this girl was different and he knew, he just knew he could have hope with her.

She blushed, "Uh, well…I feel a little silly just sitting around naked…"

Yes.

She was the person he'd thought she was.

He leapt to his feet and trapped her in a hug, kissing her.

Sakuno giggled and let him kiss her, something had scared him and she wanted to be with him for a while, long enough to know what scared him and what pleased him. Maybe not forever, but who knew, maybe forever…

* * *

"You are seriously starting to annoy me!" Saiyuri shouted at the abomination in her life.

Itachi, said abomination, grinned at her viciously. "Give me my money and I'll leave you alone."

She huffed and turned around surveying her surroundings, looking for that bitch's house. Dumb whore stole her wallet for vengeance sake but all for nothing 'cause Saiyuri didn't do what that dumbshit thought she had.

She'd never do anything like that! When she found that bitch she was gonna punch her in the face, hard. Because of her she had to deal with stupid Itachi. Stupid Itachi looked around and said, "What ever could have brought you here, Popo?"

Saiyuri cast him a glare over her shoulder and hissed, "Don't call me that!"

Unscathed by her searing eyes, Itachi replied with a smirk, "Come now, Popo, no need to be so hostile. I'm your friend-" "You are definitely not my friend!"

A cursory smile at the angry young woman and he continued, "-and so I mean you no trouble. I'm simply doing my job. You do remember my job, don't you?"

Huffing, Saiyuri tucked a satin lock of ebony behind her ear, "Yeah, yeah."

She remembered.

It was kind of hard to forget.

However, she was receiving his subtle message loud and clear. She had until the end of the day before he stopped being so stupidly uber polite; which, as annoying as it was it was a welcomed attitude over what she'd get around the time the clock struck midnight and he didn't have that money. Regardless of whatever history they shared, if her day ended and he wasn't holding that money owed to his boss there was going to be trouble, by the shitload.

"Good," he purred, "then I trust we'll have no problems getting that money."

Glaring, she growled, "Don't threaten me, Uchiha. I won't stand for that passive aggressive shit."

A wicked chuckle rolled over her ears and she did her best not to shiver at the memory it stirred within her, "I'll try to keep that in mind…it's so rare that I have to do this with somebody that I know….on such a level."

"Ha! What level? I don't want any special treatment just cuz you've deluded yourself into thinking we've got some sort of history."

A touch of regret laced his baritone voice as he replied softly, "Unfortunately, all delusions aside, I cannot treat you any different." His tone changed, lifting a bit with amusement, "But I know that won't matter since you are getting me my money right now."

"What'd I say about that passive aggressive shit!"

"Ah, my apologies." He said with a casual tone, hands folded behind his back as he strolled easily alongside her. "I'm just trying to keep this as painless as possible." He added, almost as an afterthought.

Before she could make a snide remark about how he needed to keep it like he did with the other people he dealt with, he quipped, "Just as I do with everyone. There's no need for such vulgarities as that."

She glared out the corner of her eye at him, but had to acknowledge he was probably telling the truth. "Yeah, I suppose…long as you don't get on my nerves." She grumbled.

A smirk played on his lips, "Yes…I recall quite vividly what happens when your nerves are gotten on."

Quickly turning away so that he wouldn't catch sight of the pink filling her cheeks, Saiyuri stalked on ahead a little ways scouring all the houses for any clue to jog her memory. Now…how did she get to that heifer's house? It all seemed so different when traveling on foot…in a car this was part she'd just zoom right through and think nothing of it; if only Itachi wasn't such a weirdo…she could be riding in her warm car right now…

Itachi continued on with his fond reminiscing as he trailed behind her with long elegant strides that sort of made it seem like he was gliding along the asphalt more than walking; as if his soles never truly hit ground. "Hm, seeing as you have no bed to leave me tied to wearing nothing but my smile…" his intelligent eyes slid to the side to meet hers briefly, "I look forward to whatever creative game you come up with this time around."

Anger bubbled up in her chest, acid burning her throat as bile threatened to spill into her mouth. This man made her sick, physically, utterly sick.

Or it was that burger from the diner….they could have slipped something…foreign on it. Though, truth be told, for a few days here and there for a while now shed feel really sick for no apparent reason. She must be coming down with a stomach bug, a flu of sorts probably.

"That wasn't a game! It was punishment, you big donkey fetus!"

His slender eyebrows rose in slight surprise, "Donkey…fetus?"

She shrugged, "You're acting worse than a child."

Chuckling, he shook his head, she was endearingly odd. Her raw emotion and honest reactions were a breath of fresh air after all the shadow games and masks he had to deal with on a day to day basis.

He followed her past the same yellow house for a second time and wondered if she were aware they were walking in a wide circle around the same block of houses.

His eyes landed on her back and he watched her march stiffly ahead of him grumbling incoherently to herself. Her shoulders were so rigid, that couldn't be healthy…

Something was weighing down on her. Itachi wasn't a betting man, not with the line of work he did, he saw the ugly side of it far too often to risk a penny of his small wealth on such frivolity; but he'd be willing to bet it wasn't the money she owed Pein that was weighing down her thin little shoulders so much.

"Popo," he purred, hoping to catch her attention and inquire what was bothering her so greatly. She could pretend they had no history, but he was having a very difficult time doing so. In fact he envied her her indifference on the matter.

"Stop callin' me that!"

A mock pout tugged his handsome features downward, "Aw, you don't like my little nickname for you anymore?"

"You know I don't! I never did!" came the fierce growl as she turned and stalked off once more.

Saiyuri was losing her patience, fast. She no longer cared if she ended up swimming with concrete shoes on; this was a fate far worse than death. Her head hurt, her stomach was churning, and just to make everything a tad more hellish, out in this frosty winter weather she had a layer of clammy sweat all over her making everything uncomfortable and gross.

She was now very certain she'd be spending Christmas with a stomach bug and her toilet.

A sudden gag caught her off guard, the mere thought of being sick made her violently sick.

Saiyuri dove for a small cluster of bushes, barely making them before her guts were trying to explode out of her. Doubled over as she wretched her lunch, and lunches from days previous it seemed, nausea had her dizzy and wobbly on her feet. Her legs tried to buckle under her as she stood and righted herself after the fireworks had ended. Wiping her face on the inside of her shirt, Saiyuri worked to keep steady and maintain a well enough grumpy glare directed at Itachi.

"That nickname makes you physically ill? I'm sorry, I'd had no idea it repulsed you so." Came the sarcasm coated concern.

He was worried.

He always worried.

The guy was the champion worrywart of all worrywarts, but he was currently playing it cool and aloof because she owed his boss money and friendliness was a risk not worth taking at this time.

She opened her mouth to tell him and his dumb hidden concern to fuck off when another wave of mouth rockets came out for another assault. She was back in the bushes coughing and sputtering, choking on what little bit was left in her stomach.

"Ugh, just how drunk are you?" she heard Itachi mutter, adding a little louder, "I'd heard you were trying to quit and sober up, but apparently that rumor had been false?"

Like he had the right to ask such questions? That pissed her off. She willed her stomach to settle for the moment and wiped her face again and stood up glaring daggers at him. "As if that's any of your business you presumptuous prick; but yes, as a matter of fact, I am goin' sober, for my sisters. I just must've caught a stomach bug or something…asshole."

Holding his hands up palms out; Itachi shrugged slightly, "Forgive me, I was indeed quite presumptuous. Are you well enough to continue?"

"Don't baby me! And quit with that look! Wipe it off your face right now! I'm fine, let's just get this money so you can disappear for another four months."

Stopping short, Saiyuri stumbled over her next words trying to recover from that horrible slip up she'd just made, "Cuz I enjoyed that peace and quiet so much."

Closing her jade eyes in defeat she sighed heavily and awaited whatever smug arrogant remark he'd slap out at her embarrassing admission.

However, he was a much wiser man than she'd given him credit because he said nothing on it at all.

Walking on in silence for a few houses he finally spoke, "This little journey we're on would probably show to be more productive if we weren't walking around the same block. I've grown weary of passing this same hideously yellow house."

Saiyuri cursed inwardly as she quickly glanced around and to her horror realized he was right. She'd been so distracted she'd been going around in a big ass circle. So frustrated she could rip out all her hair, Saiyuri settled with punching a nearby tree, a trickle of bark crumpled to the ground upon impact.

"Yes…that would make this go a lot smoother wouldn't it?" she muttered through grit teeth.

"Just tell me who you seek. I can have the address in a matter of minutes." Itachi offered, his dark voice sounding as grumpy and irritable as she felt.

"Fine." She conceded. She just wanted this day to be over, so pushing her pride aside, she accepted help from the egotistical bastard.

True to his word, a half hour later, they stood in front of the bitch's house starring down their newest of obstacles in a seemingly never ending list. She wasn't home.

Now, they could break in…but she could have stashed the thing anywhere in the tiny bungalow. It was very possible she'd return home before they found it and got out. But if they waited for her to come home, with no guarantee she even would tonight, that was a huge waste of time they could be using to clear her name of this heavy debt.

Itachi, eyes not leaving the house before them, "What do you want to do?"

Huffing, Saiyuri squared her shoulders and tilted her angled chin up, "I ain't got time to wait for this whore to come back. We don't even know if she will. Let's just get in and get our asses out before someone notices."

Itachi glanced around the fairly busy downtown street at the many people sitting out on their porches enjoying the cool night air and several others walking the streets, probably headed to some party somewhere. Obviously, there was a chance someone could see them and call the cops…they'd have to be very cautious.

"Very well, but let's us first go once around the block and come back around through the back where there are less eyes."

Nodding, she followed after him as they casually strolled away.

He inched a slight bit closer to her, and quickly looped his arm through hers.

She tensed and he whispered through lips that barely moved, "Don't. We need to look less noticeable. A couple draws less attention, it appears much less suspicious than two people walking the streets together like hoodlums."

She smirked and did her best to loosen up, telling herself none of it meant anything, and changed nothing. She couldn't hide her amusement, however, at the idiocy of Itachi thinking he could walk anywhere without being noticed. Apparently, there were times he could be quite oblivious to just how many heads he turned.

They slipped through the back way as they came near the house and quickly strolled up to back door. Of course it was locked and Itachi cursed this woman that had stolen Saiyuri's wallet for all the trouble she was causing him today. What should have been a quick and fairly painless collection was quickly developing into something quite stressful.

He pulled Saiyuri close and pressed her mouth to his before she had time to react. Her explosion at his actions would defeat the purpose of doing so. He was putting on a quick show for any possible watching neighbors nearby.

She gasped and tensed in his arms but he wormed his tongue into her mouth and moaned softly, coaxing her to join him for a small taste of fun.

Given their past he was deeply surprised when she relaxed in his hold and shoved her own mouth tighter onto his sweeping her tongue in against his. A fire built in his lower belly when she nibbled his bottom lip. Lifting her up to rest on his narrow hips he thrust her against the door with practiced expertise, using his shoulder near the doors edge to break the wood without too much fanfare, bursting into the house as she squawked in surprise before she could shout at him and ruin the ploy. As soon as the door slammed behind them he dropped her, making sure she landed on her feet and she glared venomously at him, no doubt mentally going into detail as to just how she'd kill him slowly. Feeling where his lips still tingled from her bite he could think of a million and two things he wanted her to do to him slowly or otherwise, none of them involved him dying, well dying in the dead and buried kind of way anyhow.

"The fuck is your deal!?" she snarled, scrubbing at her mouth like a child kissed by an aunt they despised. Which was a bit hurtful, actually, kissing him couldn't have been as bad as some Aunt Gladys. Could she really loathe his existence so much?

Keeping his mask in place he responded with a smooth voice, "I was putting on a short show for any watching neighbors."

"Yeah, I bet you were, you fuckface chimp."

Quirking an eyebrow at yet another of her wildly creative jabs, "Infact, I was, actually. I used you're extra weight on my shoulder to break us in with little to show for it. To the unsuspecting onlooker we were simply too enraptured in the throes of passion to bother with keys. Most people will have been too flustered having witnessed such an interaction that they'll push it from their mind and think nothing more of it. No risk for cops showing up. Do you now understand, Popo?"

Staring at him, mouth open, eyes wide, she nodded.

"Good." He patted the top of her head, "Stop wasting my time and find that wallet."

Her stupor suddenly gone, chased away by the bite in his voice. She turned and strode out of the kitchen in search for her money.

Slowly, he followed after her and stood leaning against the door frame and watched her tear drawers open and search under throw pillows and high standing bookcases.

What would have possessed her to borrow from Pein in the first place? Surely she'd known this day would come if she did such a stupid thing…and yet she acted as if seeing him were worse than chugging antifreeze. So much for that faint tickle of hope he'd had that she'd done it to have a reason to see him again…he'd been unforgivably stupid in thinking that. But what was that bull about earlier, spouting nonsense about him leaving her for another four months? Since she'd walked out of that hotel room with him tied up and nude without even a glance back, much less a word, how could she possibly think he'd left her? Every way he could view it, the circumstances never changed enough for the blame to be anywhere than her shoulders.

He was tempted to ask, but too proud to actually follow through with doing so.

Yet, the chemistry was still there, undeniably so. That little kiss out on the back porch was proof enough of that.

So maybe there was no need for words. Maybe he could just kiss her again and they could melt back into how they'd been. And maybe she wouldn't tear his head off with her teeth after he tried such a foolish thing.

"Why did you do it?" he asked softly, his curiosity getting the better of him. Kisame would be so amused at the fact.

Not bothering to stop her search and look at him, she mumbled as she flipped through a drawer of papers and junk mail. "Do what?"

"Borrow the money." He asked, not bothering to skirt the issue.

She shrugged, "Why's'it matter?"

He shook his head the slightest bit, "Doesn't. Passing time. Humor me?"

Sighing she paused long enough to tuck that one damned lock of hair by her face that always slipped out into her eyes. It was atrociously cute and it infuriated him to be beaten by a strand of hair.

"Well, if you must know, nosey, it was for one of my sisters. She needed it to pay for…something. And I don't do much for them…so when they actually ask me for shit I do my best to help out. It's kinda my job ya know?" she rifled through yet another desk drawer as she explained her situation.

He nodded, as the oldest it was her job, though more often than not the other three ended up taking care of her drunk ass more than anything. Which…explained her sudden sobriety. The picture was complete, and much prettier because of it.

Setting her life straight for family, a noble cause indeed. Even he had failed for a lengthy time to do such a thing. Such grand a gesture had better not go unnoticed, though he doubted it would. Her sisters would surely appreciate her hard work.

She quit searching for a moment and straightened, cracking her back as she did so. Huffing, she shoved her hands through her hair and surveyed the mess she'd made.

Itachi noticed the ghostly pallor of her glistening skin and realized she was getting sick again. He grabbed a wastebasket and crossed the room to her quickly.

"Sit and put this between your legs, keep your head between your knees." He instructed, ushering her to the couch. She didn't argue; that alone proved how sick she must have felt.

She was barely sitting before she had her head in the trashcan dry heaving with everything she had. It was pitiful she had nothing else to vomit, but fortunate all the same, thank God for small miracles.

Wanting her to stay seated for a while he moved out of the room into what seemed to be the woman's bedroom beginning the search for the wallet there.

It was the most probable of locations where she'd hide it if she actually had it, not that he doubted Saiyuri's story; but the reasons to take the money and cards and just pawn the wallet greatly outweighed the reasons to keep the thing stashed in her home.

Ironically, he found it stuffed under the woman's mattress just as he was thinking it wouldn't be in the house at all.

Slipping it into his back pocket as he returned to the small living room he decided to hold onto it for a while. Perhaps it was selfish, but as soon as they "found" the wallet he'd have no further reason to be around and he'd have no choice but to leave, and he was finding the idea of leaving more and more appalling.

"Feeling better?" he inquired, lightly placing his hand on her damp back.

She nodded, smiling weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine and then suddenly I'm not and then when it's over, I'm okay again."

"Well, that's good…I suppose."

Saiyuri nodded, "Yeah…"

The awkward silence between them stretch onward briefly and in that short few seconds Itachi evaluated his entire life and decided what the hell. He was almost thirty and he doubted he'd ever find anyone more interesting or companionable. If she held hard feelings between them, it could be fun trying to convince her she was wrong, it usually was.

So, following through with his plan of throwing words out the window and just going for it he bent and claimed her mouth in his. She tasted a bit sour, but it was a warm familiar feeling he'd unknowingly longed for since they'd parted o the taste barely registered in his Saiyuri starved brain.

Thought tense and uncertain, he could feel her resolve breaking. Slowly, she was easing back and allowing him to mount her. Slowly, she was accepting him, taking him back.

He no longer cared who was wrong or who was at fault for their parting. He no longer cared where they were or who was waiting for them, he just wanted her, to be in her, hot and pulsing with need.

Heat filled their movements making them jerky and desperate, no longer deep and faintly familiar the feeling between them elevated to re-exploring, reclaiming, re-dominating what was once before. The air sizzled as tongues danced and clothes seemed to magically disappear from the equation. Hungry hands devoured her body, touching, holding, warming every inch of her. Saiyuri felt a molten pit of lust building in her abdomen as Itachi's hard hands reclaimed her body as his own. Suddenly, it wasn't just hands. A wet heat at her neck was all her muddled brain could register before lust swamped her brain and removed all thought. Itachi nipped at her throat, biting roughly before lulling the pain away with his tongue, kissing from her jaw down to her collar and on past to her small pert breasts, tanned buds hardening with anticipation with what was to come. Taking one into his mouth he suckled moving with her lithe body as she arched into him, wanting more. Throbbing between her legs, Saiyuri desperately tried to wrap her shaking legs around Itachi's thin waist.

Her seeking fingers found his erection and took a firm tight hold tugging, enticing him to slip inside her and quell this fire raging in her loin. It was nearly unbearable.

Groaning at the chills rippling through him as she touched him, pleased him, Itachi retook her mouth as his, rougher than before, probably bruising her lips with his urgent need to be closer.

Calloused hands found the lava pool between her legs, insanely hot and sticky and begging for his entry. Not ready to let her hands leave his length he slid a long finger deep inside her, making her buck and clutch onto him tighter, knees tightening instinctively, hands like vices on his swollen shaft. The tighter the better. Swiveling his finger inside, following the rim of her entrance deep inside he slid into the spot he knew she'd love and smirked as she cried out and rocked into his hand, begging, demanding more. Of him. She wanted, no, needed more of him and the feeling left him soaring higher than any drug could ever take him. Sliding in another digit he created a rippling wave of motion within her drawing her closer and closer to the edge, preparing her tight entry for his member that ached in her teasing hands. The pain was deep and throbbing, and a sweet promise of the build tightening in his sack.

Moaning with an overwhelming sense of need her quickly removed his hand from inside her, causing her to growl softly with displeasure. Smirking at how desperately she needed his touch he reluctantly swatted her hands from his thick length and thrust into her with familiarity that only a lover could. He knew her, she was his, this body belonged to him and the soul inside all his for the taking; and his hers.

Saiyuri cried out as he pushed deep inside her filling her, the world lost color for a single second and she rammed her hips up to meet his taking as much of him in as her trembling body could stand, he withdrew and slammed into her again, clutching her tightly against his body needing her skin on his; flesh slapping against flesh as their desire built more and more until they broke, together, shuttering and spasming, clawing at each other's backs as they rode wave after rippling wave of release. Saiyuri rocked and bucked leading the release on and on drawing out every drop she could from Itachi, taking his piping hot stream allowing it to mix with her own flow as they gradually came down from the high that only came with climaxing together with such intensity.

Slick with sweat and covered in scratches and teeth marks they lay sprawled over the floral couch that belonged to the unsuspecting thief who'd caused this beautiful primal picture.

Chests heaving, Saiyuri and Itachi sluggishly, dragged their gazes to meet.

A smile shared between them cleared the air. Nothing mattered. This, this was right. They'd get the money where it needed to be in due time, they'd leave the house without a trace of having ever been there, and they'd finish reclaiming what was theirs here, elsewhere, and anywhere they pleased.

* * *

Several hours had passed between the two readers, completely silent. It was late into the night and their bodies stiff.

Hidan was finishing the book that wasn't as boring as he'd expected but not as good as Sakuya had made it seem.

Although, knowing her, it was probably a test.

Flipping it shut, Hidan stretched his arms up over his head and as he brought them back down reached for a cigarette.

Sakuya snapped the thin cylinder out from between his lips as he fished for his lighter.

Hidan practically hissed at her, "What the fucking hell? Bitch, I just read that shitty ass excuse of a novel for you. I damn well deserve a fucking cigarette."

Sakuya stuck said cigarette in her mouth and cut a glance at him before going back to reading.

Hidan stared at the tiny object held between her lips. Swallowing hard he wondered if she still went by middle school standards, if she did she'd know she'd just indirectly kissed him.

Not that she needed to indirectly kiss him…considering they'd had sex a few times before, Hidan was confident in saying she would just kiss him if she really wanted to.

The bitch of that whole set up was actually making her want to. Sakuya was a damn work whore; she was always thinking about it. Even the last two times they'd fucked she'd been thinking about some merger with another company the whole time. Talk about a blow to the pride.

Her deadpan voice snapped him out of his fast forming pity-party.

"Are you going to light it for me or what, jackass?"

Hidan smirked, "Considering you stole that shit from me, I feel less inclined to do so, bitch."

However, even as he was speaking he was pulling his thin metal lighter from his pocket. Flicking the top open he lit her cigarette and then pulled out a new one for himself and lit that too.

Taking a long drag, he took a moment to let the nicotine soak into him and relax him.

"So, that book wasn't even good enough to wipe my ass with. Why the fuck did you say it had promise?" he asked, pushing mentioned unworthy ass wipe back over to her.

Sakuya smirked and actually looked at him for a brief moment.

Head on eye contact, in comparison to her icy glances, did more than give him a little shiver; they froze him the fuck through.

"I said the author has promise. Not his book. The book is crap. The author is beautiful."

A jealous fire burned inside his gut and Hidan scoffed, "Looking for a new late night fuck?"

Sakuya sighed and leaned back, allowing herself a moment's rest. "Perhaps, but not with this kid. He's much too inexperienced to handle me."

Hidan laughed inwardly, sad thing was, bitch wasn't being arrogant or cocky saying that; just stating it how it was.

Even though she was only twenty-three herself, the young woman carried herself with an air of superiority and she acted much older than her young curvaceous body claimed her to be. In honest truth, she acted like she was nearing her later forties. Hidan, being thirty-two should have been the one acting in such a way, a writer's life wasn't exactly easy on the body what with its late work hours into the wee twilight of the morning and the strained diet from writing until he literally fell asleep where he sat because he hardly ever left his desk, even to eat.

His body had hardened and withered a bit, but he'd kept in shape; he was still strong and perfectly chiseled, he'd made sure of that, pretty authors stayed popular longer.

However, his hair had started turning grey from the stress, so he'd simply dyed it white and claimed it as his prerogative right as an artist to do strange things. His face showed a little more age than he had to show for, and he despised it…but one sweet memory made him rethink his hatred for his wrinkled lines.

Sakuya curled up against him, laying halfway on him with her folded arms resting on his bare chest; she reached up and, with unexpectedly gentle fingers, traced the lines around his eyes, developed from squinting into a computer screen for more than eighty percent of his time, and then the lines around his mouth making it seem as if all he could do was frown, probably formed from thinking too hard or worrying about deadlines too much.

Hidan had sat frozen, afraid to move and scare her off of him like some timid wild animal expressing its curiosity.

"I like these." She'd sighed.

Remaining silent, his purple eyes bore into her, heating up and raging with desire once again, his body slowly readied itself for the next round of sex with Sakuya.

But then her cell phone had rung, the businessy tone filling the air and the tiny screen lighting up, faintly illuminating the darkness of his bedroom.

The illusion of intimacy dashed and ruined, the reality of the situation returned as she quickly redressed herself and left without even a glance in his direction. He was nothing but a booty call…

Hidan sighed. It was humiliating to be a broad's booty call. He'd kill anyone who found out just so he could save face in public. But this young company manager had somehow twisted her icy fingers around his throat and taken a tight hold on him.

He'd tried fucking other people, he couldn't really get off in anyone other than Sakuya Haruno.

So he resigned himself to the sorry fact of the matter. He had fallen for the frosty bitch.

Those moments in his bed when she came alive and was no longer frigid and in complete control, but sizzling hot and writhing beneath him or riding on top of him with a genuine grin on her lips…he found himself enchanted with that Sakuya so much so that the icy version bothered him less and less, until finally he pathetically loved that side of her too.

Hidan had learned how to spot her tiny signs of humanity; they were a rare sight since she hardly allowed herself any slack.

She was a young company leader, and the second youngest in her family of four sisters. At twenty-three she shouldn't have been leading a publishing company, family business or otherwise, she should have been out having fun with friends and making memories to live on when she was old and sat in a rocking chair from dawn to dusk.

But hell, he didn't even think she had any friends. And so when her parents had passed away, and her oldest sister had refused to take control of their family company because she'd been too drunk to even know what she was being offered Sakuya had stepped up to the plate.

Sakura should have been next in line, but everyone knew the girl didn't want to be an editor or a CEO. She wanted to be a doctor, and as rude as the bitch was she was smart enough to be a damn good one some day. So she was working under Sakuya trying to pay her way through med-school.

Needless to say, this made Sakuya feel like she had to run a tight ship and stay on an even tighter leash, just to prove she deserved this position of power.

What she didn't realize was that after the first year of running the company, everyone had respected her and knew she had the business mind and common sense to run everything smoothly.

She was no longer under any microscope, in fact, being the friendly chap that he was, he'd talked with many people in the building and they each expressed a secret desire to see their young boss happy.

Hidan felt he could do that…if he ever got up the courage to tell her how he felt.

But the multitude of fears that welled inside him at the very thought of telling her was enough to shut him up for life, there was simply no way he could say what it was he wanted to.

"Are you really sitting there sulking about such a petty thing?" she asked around the cigarette she'd bummed from him.

Hidan stared at her, baffled. Sulking? About a petty thing? Who was she to call his feelings petty?!

Then his intelligence returned from their bathroom break because he understood.

She wasn't speaking of his feelings, shit, she didn't even know he had any…in fact, the bitch probably doubted if he were even capable of feeling anything profoundly deep at all. So obviously she was referring to some other petty thing he'd be sulking about; problem was, he'd been so caught up in his thoughts about her, he'd forgotten everything they'd been talking about.

She cut him an icy glare, "Really, Kazuka, grow some balls. I've yet to find another man able to sate my needs. Your pride is still intact."

It clicked into place.

The beautiful crap writing author.

She thought he was sulking because she'd said she may need to find another lover-er, no, booty call.

Narrowing his eyes he snipped, "Don't call me that. My first name works fine. And to put your pretty little glacier heart to rest, I wasn't even concerned with that shit. I'm fully aware how well I _sate_ you and couldn't give a good damn who you fuck on your free time."

She jerked her gaze off of him and returned to reading yet another manuscript.

Hidan huffed and slouched back into his chair.

How dare she insult him like that.

But then he recalled the fact that insults and snide witty remarks were pretty much the only repartee that went on betwixt them. Hell for them it was practically foreplay…

He'd lost himself in some asinine delusion of romance and she'd been firmly planted in reality, neither of them on the same page so to speak; and yet somehow he felt he'd hurt her with his harsh reaction to what would have been a normal comment to be said between them.

Risking a glance in her direction, Hidan noticed the slight tint of pink on her cheeks. While it could be passed off as well applied blush make-up, he knew the truth; she was flustered.

His anger had caught her off guard and she was at a loss for what to do next. So often he allowed himself to forget just how little she knew on day to day interactions with people. She could run her company and deal with people in a brisk or courteous business manner, but in a more casual setting where she held no power or authority over the person Sakuya was at a true loss for what to do.

He knew better though.

Hidan knew that even though she was hurting right now, an apology would result in some kind of fight and she'd order him to leave.

His groin ached at the memories of his last time being with her. It had been almost three weeks and he was dying. He didn't want to be kicked out, he wanted to have sex.

So he'd forgo the apologies and niceties of it all.

He'd lock away his feeling like he always did and act like it was just sex, pure and simple, for him as well.

He'd merely take her in his arms and kiss her and see where the night took him from there.

Easing his arm over to loop around her stiff thin shoulders, Hidan turned her to face him as he leaned closer to her.

Taking firm hold of her face he pressed his lips to hers in a dominating kiss to show her just how confident he was in his ability to "sate her needs".

Sakuya pressed her palms against his chest for a brief moment and then relinquished to his desire and wrapped herself around him, leaving her chair beside him and crawling into his lap.

Moaning softly she dipped her tongue inside his mouth, biting at his bottom lip. Hidan smirked against her lips and took the liberty of her new positioning to run his hands over her body.

Squeezing her breast through her crisp business attire Hidan continued to assail her with heavy passionate kisses and scattered nips to the tip of her tongue.

Noticing for the first time that she was wearing a skirt, Hidan took advantage of her open legs and slipped his free hand down to stroke her swiftly dampening panties. Sakuya gripped his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into the cloth of his suit jacket.

She leaned her head back, enjoying the feel of his large rough fingers against her most sensitive area.

He planted long kisses down her exposed throat, biting at the tender flesh at the juncture of her collar.

Continuing to massage her breast, as he turned his main focus elsewhere, Hidan used the friction of her panties material against her flesh to incite shivers of lust jolting through her. Moving his fingers between her legs harder, faster Hidan patiently teased Sakuya's tense body, slowly pleasuring her until she began to sag down and rest on his broad shoulders.

Finally with her head bowed he ran his hand down from her breast to the edge of her shirt and slid up inside to feel the warm flushed skin of her tummy. Sliding up further he slipped his hand up and back onto her breast with now only a thin lace wall protecting her from skin on skin contact.

"Take this off." He ordered, his voice deep and gravelly.

Sakuya managed to glare at him through her half lidded eyes, "Here? In my conference room? No."

Hidan scanned the large conference room and with a cocky grin on his face noted all of the wide unobstructed windows.

"We're eleven stories up. If anyone sees us through those windows they have fucking hawk eyes or something." He said chuckling, kissing her.

Sakuya shook her head and glared harder, pulling away from his kiss.

"No, we can't do this right now." She said moving to slide out of his lap. He grabbed her upper arms before she could get up and held her in place.

"The hell we can't, you fucking tease." Hidan growled, "You can't get a man all riled up like this and then trot off without sealing the deal."

Sakuya practically hissed her next words, "Release me or I will see to it you never _release_ again."

Laughing wickedly he pulled her closer, not yet loosening his hold on her arms.

"Ooo, talk dirty to me, bitch. You know it turns me on."

Sakuya's eyes flickered with fire for a short moment before she whipped her hand downward and took hold of his erection through his dress slacks.

Her fingers dug into him, and she sneered as she pulled on his length sending a shiver of both pain and pleasure up his spine.

"You will regret treating me in such a way, Kazuka."

Violet met teal as he grinned through the pain, "Oh, the treat is all mine, I assure you."

Her lip curled in disgust and she moved to get off his lap, but Hidan held her firm. "We're not through here."

"Fuck you. We're through when I say we're through." She barked, lashing against his restraining hold.

Hidan was up on his feet in an instant and had her back to the table against the scattered mess of papers the very next.

"I'm fucking sick to death of you treating me like I'm some booty call." He snarled, the deep throaty growl against her neck, his breath hot in her ear. "I deserve more respect than that dammit. So no, fuck you, we're not done."

She kicked and bucked beneath him, hissing, "I'll scream someone, will hear."

His chuckle at her expense was dark, feral, regrettably it sent a shiver through her body. "Heh, I'll make you scream."

Heavy hands, hot like smoldering coals, dug into her arms, holding her down on the table. Suddenly she only felt one hand, where had he moved the oth- her thought was cut off as a chill bolted through her body when Hidan touched her, sliding his fingers up inside her damp panties and into the moist heat between her thighs. She involuntarily bucked at his expert fingertips as they rubbed roughly on the silk of her wet skin, pressing harder when the calloused tips scrubbed over her most sensitive button. Sakuya bit down on her tongue, closing her mouth shut just as she felt a cry building in her, she would not give him the satisfaction of actually making her scream. Not when he was acting so childish. Bastard thought he could tell her what to do, thought he could control her, thought he had the right; he actually had the audacity to presume she was his to do with as he pleased, until his sick fuck self was satisfied? Hell no.

She jerked her head up and slammed her forehead into his nose.

He grunted in pain and surprise, caught off guard by her sudden attack, but he held firmly on her, his hand pausing in her torment only briefly. And to her chagrin, she found her body missing the attention for those few seconds.

Another wicked laugh, soft and sexy, peeled around her and Sakuya couldn't fight the tingle that ran up and down her spine like a ping pong ball. There was a sudden burst of cool air between her legs and she realized, with mild horror, that he'd torn her underwear off. Somehow, in that same split second, he'd opened his slacks and released his full erection, and with only one hand; damn the man had skills, albeit useless sex skills that only proved he'd been a man-slut in his days of prime, but impressive skills of coordination and maneuvering nonetheless. A single heartbeat later, said erection was plunging deep inside her, cutting off all air to her lungs as she gasped and found herself unable to breathe, Sakuya's eyes doubled and she felt her heart skip a beat as his shaft drove so far into her she was sure he'd hit the end of her. It hurt, but it felt so raw, so primal, so…good. Her breath returned for a short second as he quickly withdrew himself all the way to the head, but she lost it again when he slammed back into her, and at that moment she gave up on breathing, who needed it anyway? It was overrated.

His pace built quickly and she found herself wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, voluntarily, and meeting each powerful thrust with her own. She hadn't a clue when he'd released her arms, and frankly no longer cared; her body was quaking with need and every inch of her tingled from the intensity with which he made love to her tonight. It was different, it excited her in a whole new way, a grander more exuberant feeling ran through her; she felt like she could do this forever, feel this forever, and never get enough; she'd already thought highly of Hidan's love making skills but this took her to a new level of high.

Her arms wove around his neck and she crushed her mouth to his, matching his power and raw hunger with her own as their tongues wrestled and their teeth clashed. He moaned, deep and guttural, vibrating his chest against hers and Sakuya felt herself tighten around his length at the sound. She pleased him, being with him like this, she saw a side of Hidan so raw and real that it made him seem like a whole new man. Suddenly she felt as if she could see into his soul, the pure demanding need that was there amped her excitement and she rocked harder against him, trying to make their already fast pace go even faster. She needed more, she knew he needed more, and she hated to disappoint. He readily agreed with her wilder speed setting and somehow, he found a way to get deeper into her and Sakuya felt the deep moan leave her and she hated herself for giving him that pleasure but the feeling was fleeting for when he drew out and slammed back in her mind was wiped of all thought and Sakuya relished the absence of everything. No feelings, no troubles and worries, no insecurities or responsibilities, no thoughts. This was the peace she craved, the peace only this man had managed to give her, no other could wipe her clean and that was the sheer essence of why she kept coming back to him, despite how bad it made her look, sleeping with a client, sleeping with a man at least ten years her senior, this feeling, this pure bliss was like a drug and she was hooked; it was worth the loss of integrity.

Her climax was close, his muscles had tightened; he was ready too. She kissed him with every ounce of desire she had, all passion put into a single action, and she felt herself break, shaking and bucking against his rock solid body and then he was right there too, pumping into her with all his might, desperate actions meeting desperate actions as they rode their release to the end, savoring every last tingling bit of pleasure.

Collapsing onto the table, Sakuya felt the smooth cool tabletop at her back and the lava hot body still trembling between her legs as he came down from his sex high and she allowed herself a moment to relax and breathe deeply, feeling nothing at all; a moment without thought, his waning erection still filling her, his heat merging with hers, creating their own atmosphere of euphoria.

As she descended back to reality, horror struck her through the heart and her breath escaped her for an entirely different reason now. Gone was the sheer bliss, in its place was sheer heart stopping terror. What had she just done?

Work sex? Okay, not the end of the world, horribly embarrassing but not the end of the world. Office sex without protection however was a completely different thing! She was no better than the corporate slut now! Sex without a condom? How could she?! All the risks and consequences jetted through her mind and her euphoria shriveled up and died, along with any ounce of self-respect she'd possessed.

She kicked at Hidan, stupid aggravating arrogant Hidan, it was all his fault, all his damned fault. She had to get him out of her, not that the damage could be undone, not that getting him out of her now fixed what could have just happened, but she couldn't stand feeling him anymore. Tears burned at the edges of her eyes and she struggled to keep them in check. She had to get away. She wouldn't let him see her like this, flustered, ashamed, on the verge of tears.

No, all respect he had for her, if he had any at all really, would be gone. She was still his publisher, and he a client of her company, she wouldn't lose every shred of dignity she had in one night. No.

He leaned up and stared down at her, eyes heavy lidded and content. He looked like a cat that had gotten into his owner's milk, grin on his face, completely pleased with himself.

She kicked harder and sat up, forcing him to react and back up, pulling himself out as he did so, it stuck a bit and the exit hurt a little but she couldn't care less; hell, she considered it the small beginning to her penance she'd have to do to make up for tonight's giant mistake. She shoved him away and hopped off the table, fixing her clothes as she moved briskly, slipping her shoes back on as she moved to the door. Without a word she left, closing the door firmly behind her. She strode through the dim empty halls of her company, quickly making her way to the elevator, jabbing the button violently pressing it a few times more than necessary. She forced herself to stop abusing the elevator button, folding her arms over her chest she stood still as she waited for the car to rise up to her level. She prayed it came before Hidan made it out of the room. She thought she had a few seconds to spare. He had to get dressed, somehow, along the way he'd lost his shirt and his pants had been hanging open; like his mouth had as he watched her walk out with a look of pure shock on his face. It was probably a slap in the face to him, but she couldn't bring herself to care at this moment. She'd coddle his male pride some other time, maybe, after tonight, she may not ever speak to Hidan Kazuka again. She could transfer him to another company, but his books brought so much in…damn. Perhaps she could just find a new representative to deal with him so that she wouldn't have to.

She waited impatiently, resisting the urge to tap her foot, it was just nervous energy. She heard the elevator car arrive and the muted ding sounded announcing it had come at the same time she heard a door some distance behind her open.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" she heard him yell, he sounded furious.

The doors opened and she dashed inside, smashing the button to close the door, she pressed it over and over begging it to close before he caught sight of the tears beginning to slide down her cheeks.

They obeyed and slid closed at the only speed they knew. Once they shut and she was alone she let herself breathe, taking deep gulping breaths as the car descended to the lobby floor, trying to calm herself and end the crying. Tears wouldn't solve or undo anything.

She carefully wiped the tears away, making sure not to muss her makeup any more than the sex already had. She ran her fingers over her hair adjusting it as best she could, using the fun house mirror reflection of the shining metal elevator wall.

The ding sounded and the doors slid open and she straightened her back, keeping her head up high she stepped out of the elevator and headed for the grand entrance way to her company. Her company. She was a fucking publisher, and a damn good one. She was CEO of one of the greatest publishing companies in all of Japan. So why in fuck's sake had she been so stupid? Her reputation she'd worked so hard to build, her name she'd worked so hard to make for herself all could have been lost tonight.

As she was reaching the glass doors to leave she heard the clamor of a door slamming against a wall.

"Hey!"

Hidan.

He must've taken the stairs.

God, why did he have to be in such good shape? Why couldn't he be like all the other flabby pudged up writers who'd let themselves go as they sat typing away at their desks?

No, he had to be the one fucking guy who could have crazy heart pounding sex and then run down twelve flights of stairs and almost beat the elevator down! Damn him to hell and damn him and his stupid…stupid self! Her mind was too muddled and she was too emotional to think up a better insult. She'd be sure to make a list of some real good ones later.

She ignored him and staked out of the building, not caring what kind of scene they made. She'd fix it tomorrow, tonight was the night for mistakes it seemed, so why stop now?

Once outside in the cold biting winter night air she picked up pace to a very fast power walk and headed to her house.

Granted she'd left all of her things back up in the conference room…so she was stuck walking home instead of taking her lovely sedan that had a heater that cooked up in five seconds toasting her quite nicely. She also didn't have her cell phone or her keys…but she had a spare to her apartment hidden in the plant at the end of the hall on the floor her home was on so that wasn't too bad either and she didn't really want to talk to anyone so fuck her cell phone it could stay right where it was.

She was just going to walk home and draw herself a piping hot bath and soak until her skin fell off. Maybe open that bottle of chardonnay chilling in her fridge. It was for tomorrow but screw her sisters and their dumb party, she hated holidays anyway. Maybe she wouldn't go. Maybe she'd stay home and sleep all day. Hell, after what she'd just done up in that conference room she found herself not caring about much of anything at the moment. She could be pregnant though. Maybe the drink would have to wait. Oh, the morning after pill! She'd heard girls talk about that sort of thing before. She could just go to the hospital and ask for one of those, but was it really called the morning after pill? She'd have do some research when she got home…

Someone grabbed her arm and jerked her back, halting her urgent walk home and her fairly manic thoughts. She knew who'd grabbed her, and she didn't want to see him. Smacking his hand away she tried to get out of his vice grip. Once again she damned his good physical condition and huffed as she despondently resigned herself to standing there listening to him curse her out for leaving like that.

But the yelling didn't come. Instead she found herself crushed against his chest in a tight bear hug.

Confused Sakuya didn't even struggle to escape the embrace, the hug baffled her and that was the final straw, one too many emotions for one night, she broke. Numb and empty, she stared blankly at a frosty brick wall as Hidan held her there in public on the city sidewalk in the middle of the night.

"Shit." He cursed quietly, "I'm no good at this."

She could feel his frustration coming off him in waves. Good she hoped he was miserable for the rest of his life for what he'd cost her tonight. Dignity was very expensive and would take years for her to earn back.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" he bit out, she could feel his jaw tight and twitching with anger against the top of her head.

She didn't want an apology. She wanted him to let her go. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back up to the conference room, back to that blissful feeling of nothing, not this emptiness; somehow it was different. It didn't seem like they should be but they were…

Hidan pulled her back away from him, and Sakuya realized she missed his warmth as soon as it was gone. She missed being held as soon as she wasn't. In this state, she found herself to be quite needy and it irritated her to no end, and yet…it didn't; she still couldn't bring herself to actually feel anything for more than a second or two.

Hidan leaned down a bit so he could be on eye level with her and his purple eyes narrowed at her, studying her, looking for…God only knew with this man.

"Did I hurt you? Scare you? What? I thought you were feeling it too and then you go storming out like some crazy diva bitch? What the hell is going on here?" he sounded so confused, his anger made his tone sharp but she saw the regret in his eyes and that…that meant more than she could express. He felt bad. Hidan who never showed grief or regret for any trouble he caused anyone was wearing his emotions right on his sleeve for her right now, showing her he was actually sorry.

She felt the tears building again and she no longer had the will to fight them, not tonight; and tomorrow she'd deny it had ever happened. The warm salty streams cooled as soon as they hit the cold December air. Hidan cursed and watched them trail down her face with the deepest of sorrows in his expression, regretful eyes, tight frown, worried brow; she felt a sense of accomplishment at making him display such things. He never showed such weaknesses as these.

Gently, he wiped her now icy tears with the pads of his thumbs, cradling her head with his large warm hands.

Icy tears…heh, befitting of the "Ice Queen". Yet, she didn't feel icy right now…even out in this winter night cold she felt…warmer. Hidan gave off a slight wave of heat.

She leaned into his touch and sighed. As pissed as she was at him, he was making her feel better, calmer. She wanted to feel that, and she'd already lost her dignity so what was there left to lose? She'd start the clean up tomorrow but for tonight…she just wanted to feel…this.

"I'm so fucking sorry." He whispered, stroking her cheek softly.

She nodded, kind of glaring at him, she wanted him to know she was still mad at him. He was not forgiven.

They'd had sex, unprotected sex, in her building, her place of work. He'd crossed a line. He was definitely not forgiven.

"Tell me what it was that pissed you off. The sex? I thought the sex was great. Better than we'd ever had before, which if I do say so myself was always fan-fucking-tastic."

The urge to roll her eyes had never been so strong. Always the arrogant asshole…but the sex had been great…that wasn't necessarily what had pissed her off.

Somehow he knew her answer; she didn't have to try making her mouth form words. Not that she was sure she could at the moment so that suited her just fine and dandy.

"Was it cuz we did it where we did? Cuz hell, you know no one was there, it's fucking Christmas time. Everybody's out partying with friends and family and shit. Not a single person anywhere could give a good damn about what happened here tonight."

She thought about it and inwardly, begrudgingly, admitted it had been a bit of a thrill to do it somewhere out of the norm, somewhere out of the bedroom. She'd known nobody was really there to catch them…she was the only one who had no life…everyone else had left ready to spend the next few days with their families.

Hidan must have once again seen some secret sign in her eyes cuz he laughed, a bit hysterically. "Fuck, if it wasn't that then I don't know what it was! Was I too rough? You seemed fine right up until you suddenly fucking weren't!"

She sighed heavily and just stared into his eyes, his angry confused gaze beseeching her to tell him something, anything.

It vaguely intrigued her that he cared so much. She'd thought he cared about very little. That bit earlier about being her booty call had also piqued her intrigue. Since when was she his? She could think of several texts he'd sent her asking if she was free for a "consult".

So…where did he get off saying she was disrespecting him? She'd had the mild understanding they were both using the other equally.

Regardless, he sought an answer she wasn't sure she could give. Truth be told, she wasn't too sure why she'd gotten so upset, what had originally set her off…she didn't know anymore. She was just…upset.

Maybe it had been the fact they hadn't used any contraceptives. The fear of all the consequences that could come of that one single thing …yes, that was it, must've been.

So many horrible circumstances and ordeals could come from that one single mistake. Add in everything else she'd thought and felt and she'd simply been overwhelmed by drama and trouble that could soon be headed her way on an unstoppable train.

Hidan was still waiting for an answer…or something from her. Fuck, maybe he wanted her to hit him call him a bastard and storm off never to call him again. She didn't know…but as she stared at him, meeting his questioning gaze she felt she maybe could know…like he was an open book she could read in one sitting…and she'd never noticed it before.

"No condom." She said at last.

Hidan took a sharp inhale and studied her intently, "That it?"

She glared at him. Hysterics aside, she was still herself and she wouldn't bother wasting time beating around the bush.

"Yes, what, you need more? I can handle anything, any consequence of my actions, repair any damage done to my professional image, and yours for that matter. But," she paused, unsure of how to say this, it was so much to say and she didn't feel like rambling on explaining all of her stupidly female thoughts and insecurities. Holding her chin up she continued, "But, a baby, an abortion, a scandal of that type of any sort is something I do not want to deal with."

Alone.

The word wasn't said but it was there just as loud and clear as if she had and Sakuya saw that it registered in his brain; the man, unfortunately, was no fool.

"Ah." Was all he offered.

He let go of her, as if the mere idea of any of _that_ killed all magic he'd been trying to rekindle cradling her in such a way.

One hand on his hip, the other holding the back of his neck, he looked deeply troubled at the thought as well now. Good! The pig hadn't even thought of the consequences of what they'd done! What was it teachers and parents all told every kid when giving "the talk" before puberty set its roots in permanently?

It only takes once.

She stood silent, letting the gravity of their situation set in.

He turned to her, and to her surprise she didn't see a face of sheer terror, as she'd expected to see. Honestly, she expected the man to turn and run the other way without another word. Yet, here he still stood.

What would come next she hadn't the faintest of clues…he'd already surpassed any expectations shed had of him.

"Is that it?" he asked finally, straight faced and serious. As if that wasn't enough?

She narrowed her eyes, "Yes, do I need more reason than that?"

Hidan grabbed her again and pulled her close, "Shit, you dumb broad, I thought you were smarter than that."

Recoiling at the dumb broad comment Sakuya straightened up and put on her war face ready to fight back when his following words shut her mouth and cut off all thought, "It'd take a lot more than a fucking damn baby to get rid of me."

He'd…he'd…what?

No coherent thought could cross her mind.

What was he saying? More importantly, what wasn't being said here was screaming volumes at her and it was nothing she'd been expecting.

He smirked at her and shrugged a little, "What can I say? Your pussy is gold, babe. Booty call or not."

He let the tension fall away, his lame joke breaking the proverbial ice once more.

However, that…that tidbit was surely some food for thought…food she'd probably nibble upon for days…maybe months to come…

Taking the proffered olive branch of peace and no awkwardness, she smirked back at him and laughed wickedly, "Gold? Ha, don't sell me so short. I'm nothing short of platinum. Perhaps even diamond encrusted."

He chuckled and when she tried to turn and walk away he easily pulled her back with a slight tug and kept her in his arm, tucked into his side.

"Diamond encrusted, hm? No wonder you can't find another guy who can handle you. Shit would make a weaker man cry. It'd break off inside you probably."

She rose her eyebrows at his lewd humor but didn't bother hiding the slight smile at his lame jokes, she was still drained, still too tired to be anything other than real…and really that was probably his most admirable trait…Hidan could wait her out like a pro. He waited for the real her to show, bearing through the ice storms and what else came until he wore her down and there was nothing left to her but the realest, rawest form of herself.

"You're an asshole." She huffed, trying to sound disgusted.

He snickered, sounding incredibly sinister, "And you're a bitch. What's fucking new?"

Sakuya just shook her head, there could be something new…but now was certainly not the time to explore that possibility right now.

Right now, she wanted to take this man back to her place, a rare treat for him indeed, and have another go at that fan-fucking-tastic sex he'd bragged about earlier.

Anything else beyond that? It could wait until morning…

A long ago memory from far earlier in the day came to mind as she walked side by side to her home, something Hidan had said when he'd first arrived at her office.

"_Sonuvabitch, at least give me a chance to say what I came here to say, shit, you're so difficult, you know that?"_

Sakuya wondered just what had brought him to her today and she felt she'd be perfectly fine with the answer after tonight.

* * *

Stretching languidly as she yawned, Sakura curled up next to the solid wall of warmth beside her and let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. Her wall of warmth shifted and the sleep induced fog began to lift from her brain. The wall…was a person…

Her eyes doubled and she mentally prepared herself for what could be behind her. She'd gone to a club…had she gotten drunk? She had a headache…but it wasn't a killer so she hadn't gotten too shitfaced…and yet, here she was with a stranger in her bed. How'd this happen?

Hopefully buzzed Sakura's standards were a megaton better than wasted Sakura's standards.

She turned to see what she'd allowed into her home and sighed a huge breath of relief with what she saw. One, it wasn't a female body; man, that was one mistake she hoped to never make again, that bitch had tried to move in! Two, it was a very nice male body; on the smaller, thinner side of her man preferences and he could have probably passed for a girl in the right lighting but she was just grateful he wasn't some hairy bearded hobo or something. Alcohol did odd things to her…perhaps she should deeply consider drinking less…

As she continued to scrutinize her…ahem, guest, Sakura changed her view on him. As she took in his physique in its entirety she admitted that while he was definitely a fem-boy he was clearly boy. Probably in all lighting.

His chest was hairless, which she appreciated, her eyes slid down further examining him and she drank in the contours of his sculpted torso and drifted down to his narrow hips and then wandered back up taking time to notice the smaller details. He had really nice arms, soft and rounded yet hardened in all the right spots; very nice indeed, he must work them a lot.

The girliest thing on him was his long silky hair which was probably nicer than hers…he didn't seem to have crazy bedhead or split ends, both of which she knew for a fact she had at the moment, one less permanent than the other.

The man beside her mumbled in his sleep and wiggled closer to her draping an arm over her side, resting it in the gentle curve above her hip. Now that he'd shifted some she had a better angle of his face and she found herself to be a little jealous of his features. This cockbite was probably prettier than she was…bastard.

"Staring is rude, you know." He muttered without opening his eyes.

He must have felt her intense jealousy waves or something.

Sakura smiled, despite the fact he wouldn't see it. "So?"

His voice was nice.

A faint smirk grew on his lips and that single expression triggered an explosion of memories.

Laughing with him, talking with him, dancing with him. A three A.M run to McDonald's followed by an attempt to cook for him. Dumbass didn't have any actual dishes so they'd had to come to her place, but by the time they'd made it they'd gotten so heated up in the cab ride over they forwent the food and skipped straight to more sex.

Another smile played across her face at the fond feelings accompanying last night's little montage playing in her mind. She'd had fun.

Deidara.

He'd been…interesting. Maybe she really would cook for him one day…

The arm on her tightened and pulled her snugly against his chest. Stroking her back softly, she could feel callouses on his fingertips; what did he do again? Sakura squinted at her wall, as if it held the answer, and struggled to recall if he'd said last night.

Ah, he was an artist. An art major.

Apparently…the wall held more than it knew…

He snuggled into her, burying his face in her pink hair, and sighed contentedly.

Sakura lay there soaking in this odd experience. She'd never cuddled with a one night stander before… it wasn't too terrible.

Actually, it was kind of alright, like, she may actually enjoy it.

The only evidence really was the fact that this damn retarded smile on her face wouldn't go away. Everything was so surreal, almost stupidly so, and yet she was perfectly content just laying here in her sun dipped bedroom that she usually hated having people in, with another person. This was supposed to be "her space" but this odd surfer looking man somehow didn't disrupt the…Sakura-ness of the room.

It was weird.

This whole thing was weird.

And she was okay with it. Somehow…

Maybe it was the man…maybe it was the mind blowing sex they'd shared last night well into this morning…oh yeah that was all coming back to her too, the memory of it all had goosebumps rising up in her skin; or maybe it was some intricate blend of several things…whatever it was though, it made her happy. Like, actually happy, where she could imagine what peace in earth was like and she didn't have the urge to break, destroy, or maim something. A really weird feeling, but nice…in its own way. She kinda liked it.

Sakura wanted to keep it, this feeling. Maybe it wasn't happy…not like she had many moments in her life to compare it to…whatever the fuck it was though she wanted it to stay. Did that mean she needed to keep this annoyingly beautiful man around? Ugh, how banal.

Dropping the entire thought line for the while she tucked herself into his warmth and just let the oddly pleasant new feeling envelope her. It was slowly lulling her back to sleep when the feeling was murdered, violently, by the shrill sounding cell phone ring that filled the peaceful silence so abruptly.

"Shit. Turn it off." Deidara growled, pushing her, nudging her away. Okay…apparently it was her fucking job to shut the thing up. Fuck him.

The rational side of her sleep muddled brain said 'It's your phone, of course you should do it.' and the other half could only repeat a single thought, 'Which of my sisters wants to die today?'.

Cutting him a glare, Sakura reluctantly left the cozy warmth of her bed in search of the sinister cell phone that hated happiness.

Fumbling around, digging through the strewn clothes that she and Deidara had shed through the night she found the stupid little thing and resisted the strong desire to bang against the floor until it shut up. It was too expensive to do…half awake or not she couldn't justify such a blatant waste of money.

The ringing stopped.

Glaring at her phone she saw that it had been Sakuno.

Bitch.

It was probably about those damned cakes.

She said she'd bring cake she'd bring cake dammit! It was just cake!

The glowing white font on her phone screen caught her eye and what she was reading registered in her mind. The time…it was two forty-six. As in two forty-six in the afternoon!

Forget the fucking cakes, Sakuno was probably just wondering where the hell _she_ was.

This dumb party was supposed to start up in about two hours and she was supposed to be there helping get it all set up, no one else was going to help Sakuno and her weird attempts to bring their family closer.

Dammit it all to fuckville. She had to get there soon or her baby sister would probably break down in tears or something.

Sakura twirled around, clutching her phone to her bare chest she smiled at Deidara.

He was a really nice…addition to her room. He looked good sprawled in her bed, hardly covered by her baby blue sheets; oddly enough the same color as his dazzling eyes. Bastard had to have everything be pretty didn't he couldn't just have shit brown eyes like most people….

Shaking away her petty rantings about how pretty the guy she'd slept with was, besides, in a twisted way that made her look awesome since he'd wanted her so badly; Sakura noticed the amusement in his eyes.

"Hey." She said as way of an opening line before dashing over to the bed and pouncing on top of him.

Laughing, he pushed her off and rolled atop her in one fluid motion. "Hey yourself." He grinned.

She looked up at him with wide hopeful emerald eyes, "Wanna go with me to a party? A really, really lame family Christmas party?"

He studied her for a short time; though, to Sakura it felt a lot longer. It was long enough for her to begin to feel a strange twinge of fear that he'd say no and walk out…granted it was much more dramatic in her mind as she envisioned it happening. He'd shriek and say "Ew! NO!" in an oddly fem voice while waving his hands like he was swatting the absurd idea away and then, still naked, running away, hands up waving in the air, as he ran as far away as he could.

Even with such an off the wall version playing in her mind the idea of him rejecting her invitation greatly upset her. For his own health and wellness he'd better say yes.

Deiara smiled and stole a quick kiss, which quickly turned into something not so quick and not so stolen.

"Sure. I kinda like lame family parties." He said with a chuckle.

The wave of relief that washed over her was something foreign and new to Sakura and so it would be set aside and assessed at a later time, presently she'd simply enjoy the now and the fact that he was going to stick around a bit longer.

Her smile took on a more mischievous nature as she asked, "Know a place that'd be open today where I can get some outstanding kickass cakes so mind rapingly awesome that my sister will believe I've been baking all morning and lost track of time?"

Completely amused and slightly befuddled by her request, Deidara shook his head at her, "You…are indeed a wonderfully odd person."

He kissed her again, but Sakura tried to escape it, squirming away saying, "Nooo, I have to brush my teeth."

He refused to relent, "It's fine, we went to sleep like what, an hour ago?"

The smirk on her face gave him a chill and Deidara pondered whether or not it was a good type of chill. She could look downright evil at times with the faces she made.

She wagged her finger in his face, "Tsk, tsk. You'd think that wouldn't you. But it's practically three."

His blue eyes widened and he glanced around the room, seeking out a clock for proof of such ludicrousness. Sakura giggled and shook her head, "There isn't one in here. I just use my phone. There's one in the living room if you really don't believe me though."

Already over the news and the lack of clocks in her home, Deidara shrugged, "Meh, I'd rather weasel another kiss out of you."

Sakura smiled, she seriously couldn't stop, this retarded grin wouldn't die. "Fine, but only if you help me with my cake and pissed off sister situation."

Laughing, he leaned in for his prize, "You got it. But mine first."

* * *

Sakuno giggled at her phone as she hung up and shook her head, that girl was probably scrambling to make the cakes she'd promised to make.

Fortunately for Sakura, Sasori was apparently an incredible cook and was already in the middle of preparing his fourth cake.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, inquisition in his hazel eyes.

She gestured to her phone, "My sister didn't answer."

Crossing her small sunny kitchen, Sakuno came to stand at his side, watching him mix the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients.

"It's a shame we couldn't get in touch with her. She will be making cakes for nothing."

Shyly, still a bit hesitant around such a gorgeous man, Sakuno leaned into his shoulder.

Sasori paused in his mixing and turned his head to look down at the petite vision beside him.

She longed to be with him, the signs were clear and the fact reassuring. He was the same, pathetically enough, he'd missed her presence when she'd stepped out of the tiny kitchen area to call her sister.

He was pleased to have her back near him.

"Is there anything you can't do? Cook? Paint? Dance?" Sakuno whispered mystified, she turned her head up still leaning into his shoulder, "It's like you're the perfect man."

Sasori felt his ego swell at her compliments, if only they were true. "Naturally, I have faults; everyone does. I am nowhere close to perfect."

He smiled slightly down at her and began listing what he felt were a few of his main flaws, "I have a horrible temper, I lack patience and fail miserably at social situations and I somehow manage to kill any conversation I'm ever in, how is truly beyond me."

Sakuno giggled softly, her light blue eyes shimmering as she gazed at him, "None of those sound too bad. You have patience with me, well…you did last night." Her sentence ended on a sweet dreamy sigh and the sound sent a shiver through him. Oh, last night…last night was a new page in his life story he hoped happened so much his book became nothing but dime store smut.

"And besides, we have conversations just fine, I don't know what you're talking about." Sakuno continued, pondering over the faults he'd listed.

Sasori liked that she thought he was so wonderful, he just hoped that when the honeymoon phase ended she still appreciated his flaws.

"I believe I can do many things with you that I have been unable to with other people." He said quietly, unable to speak such a desire too loudly in fear it'd break the spell his life seemed to have been enchanted by.

The blush that stole across her face made his chest warm with a feeling he supposed was the small kindlings of new love.

If given the time and opportunity, he supposed it was a very real possibility he could love this girl.

She dipped her finger into his batter and then licked it off, making a happy little noise of pleasure.

The ocd clean freak inside of him declared the batter unusable and ruined, the man in him watched her mouth move and her small tongue dart around and decided he'd had enough cooking for the time being.

He ducked and claimed her mouth with his, not fearing rejection from her; if he'd learned anything about Sakuno last night it was at least this, she was just as insatiable as he.

As expected she rose on her toes and eagerly met his sudden kiss with a passion she must keep ready on reserve just below her shy bubbly exterior.

Abandoning the bowl, Sasori turned to pull her into his arms, pressing her body against his.

He'd get back to making cakes for her in a while, a new page was emerging in his book. Kitchen sex.

* * *

Muted, muffled sounds of a TV came from the tiny hotel bedroom filling the even tinier bathroom with something other than the sounds of her being sick as a dog.

Saiyuri groaned and hung over the toilet waiting to be sure she was done purging her system for now.

She didn't really have anything else to barf up, yet her body kept going…kept trying.

Then she'd be fine again, and hungry and normal again and an hour or so after she'd be dying in the bathroom again. This had been her morning. A strange rollercoaster of stupid.

Itachi was sitting on the faded floral print queen bed waiting out this last round of sickness.

The man had amazing patience and control. They'd been in the middle of getting it on when her stomach had lashed out this time.

He was waiting for her to be fine, and of course brush her teeth, so that they could hopefully pick up where they'd left off.

Their smudged past forgotten and buried, her debt to his employer taken care of, and their chemistry reignited they had all the time and passion in the world, except when her body betrayed her.

It was just a flu or bug or something but it was kicking her ass, hard.

Suddenly she sensed someone with her and she quickly turned her head a little, not too fast in fear she'd blow chunks again, to find Itachi standing in the doorway holding her cell phone.

"Expecting a call?"

He sounded grumpy at the notion that anyone other than him had her phone number.

She should really stop putting off filling out her phone book and giving names to the few contacts she'd saved. Then he'd know it was probably one of her sisters, most likely Sakuno. That little rat probably knew what she'd caused by leaving the two of them alone.

She held her hand out for the phone, "It's probably Sakuno."

Itachi seemed satisfied with that answer and handed the phone over easily. Saiyuri had forgotten how possessive the man could become, and how much she liked it. It was awesome being wanted so much like that.

""Lo?" she said answering her phone.

"Hey." It was Sakura, not Sakuno.

"Hey. How'd things go last night?" Saiyuri asked, trying to be sociable with her sister.

Sakura chuckled, "Um, well. I guess you could say it went well."

"Is she asking about last night? Did you tell her about me? Are you going to tell her about me?"

Saiyuri smiled at the odd questioning from some man with Sakura and she assumed that last night had gone very, very well for her little sister.

A loud thump was heard and Sakura huffed, "Sorry, he's…well he suffers from double O syndrome."

Saiyuri cradled the pone to her ear using her shoulder and stood up, deciding she was alright for the time being, went about brushing her teeth.

"Double O syndrome?"

"Mhm, occasionally obnoxious."

"Hey!" said the occasionally obnoxious one.

"Sh!" Sakura hissed at him and then turned her attention back to her sister, "Look, the reason im calling is I need you to go over to Sakuno's and stall her for me. I, uh…"

Saiyuri smirked at her sister, and spoke around her foaming toothbrush, "You forgot didn't you."

Sakura sighed, "Do you hear what I had to deal with last night and today? Can you blame me?"

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." Grumbled the man with Sakura.

Saiyuri decided he was alright. Anyone who could take a lashing from Sakura and still keep sassing her was okay in her book.

Sighing, Saiyuri looked up to Itachi who still stood in the bathroom doorway, being nosey like always.

She shooed him away so she could spit. Some things needed to remain unseen.

Huffing, he walked away, arms crossed, mouth set in a grumpy frown.

She spit and rinsed before telling Sakura her answer to her not surprising request.

"Sure, I can go play stall tactics for a while. But you better bring some damn good desserts."

Sakura cheered, "Yes! Thanks! See you there!"

The line went dead and Saiyuri took her phone down, staring at her reflection she frowned a little.

It was time to cut back on the double cheese burgers and fries for a while. Looked like she'd be skipping said dam good desserts Sakura was bringing…

"What did she want?"

Jumping at the unexpected voice behind her, Saiyuri turned to glare at Itachi, "God! Why are you so nosey? You're worse than a woman!"

He stared blank faced, simply waiting for an answer.

With a sigh she relented, "It was Sakura, she wants me to go distract Sakuno from realizing that she isn't there yet. Not like it'll work but meh, I said I'd go do what I could."

"The Christmas party." He intoned blankly.

His answer was a nod from her as she passed into the room to get dressed.

"Am I invited?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side.

She turned and stared at him, incredulous.

"You want to come?" her mouth hung open, stunned. "You do realize it's gonna be boring, right?"

He smiled at her, eyeing her strangely, "I highly doubt that."

It was like he knew something she didn't…that bugged her.

"What aren't you telling me?" Saiyuri snapped, "Don't keep shit from me."

Itachi turned and returned to his spot on the bed end. "I'm not not telling you anything."

"The hell you aren't." was her grumpy grumble as she pulled her shirt over her head. After her head popped out the top she muttered, "But, whatever."

Turning his head to eye her, he offered her a slight smile, "You don't believe me?"

"With you? I rarely do…"

"That hurts." He sulked.

"You should work on being more trustworthy then." Saiyuri shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

Slowly getting to his feet, he flipped the TV switch off and turned to her, silently waiting for her to lead the way out.

As she started past him however, he snatched her up in his arms and kissed her, throwing her to the bed he smirked, "I waited patiently for this. Sakura can wait patiently for her favor as well."

A smile from Saiyuri was all he got but he knew she was always up for a quickie.

* * *

Sakura paced in front of her door, waiting for this cake delivery service. She'd never heard of a cake delivery service. She supposed it was a catering business and Deidara had just ordered cakes. That made the most sense.

He was in her bathroom taking a shower, apparently one did not maintain such awesome hair without properly grooming it, which had already taken forty-five minutes.

So without him around, and nothing really to do, she found herself pacing and waiting.

Some minutes later she heard the bathroom door open and he came strolling out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He quirked an eyebrow at her but said nothing as he casually strolled back into her bedroom like he owned it.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doorbell chimed merrily through her apartment announcing that the delivery person was here at last.

She jetted to the door and opened it, trying to seem casual and cool, like she hadn't been pacing and waiting like some anxious puppy.

A thin lanky young man stood in her doorway wearing a red uniform that declared he was from a company called Cakes a Plenty and an equally red knit beanie hat.

He pulled out a clipboard- where had he been keeping it?!- and stared at it for some time.

Several minutes pass by before Sakura tries inching closer, rising up on her tiptoes trying to see just what was on this clipboard.

His heavy lidded hazel eyes slowly drag upwards to lock wit hers and they seem a little unfocused, like he's not totally looking at her…

"Do you have my cakes?" she asked finally, unable to take this odd awkward silence anymore.

He glanced back at the clipboard, "Hmmmm…six cakes? Four….red velvet…two… white with… chocolate frosting…and three…chocolate with…white frosting."

Sakura reviewed her math and stared at the young man in front of her.

"Um, that's more than six." She said, trying to make sure she'd heard right.

Six was already a shit load of cake she didn't need three more than she'd ordered.

"Mhm…sign please…?" he said holding out the highly interesting clipboard.

Shocked to see nothing but an almost empty page with a tiny box with their order in it and a line underneath meant for her to sign, she found herself confused as to why he'd have needed to stare at this little bit of nothing for so fucking long.

"What?!" she couldn't believe he'd wasted so much of her time for this!

"Whaat…?" he asked, eyes slightly wider, as he looked around confused. "Where's… the fire?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "What? That's not even an expression you could use here…"

"Hm..?" he questioned, eyes still kind of blank seeming even though he was looking her in the face.

"Nothing, forget it." she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, she just wanted to get her cakes so she could take them to Sakuno's already.

"Do I sign here?" she asked hoping to speed this transaction along.

He looked from her to the paper, and stared for a long moment. "If you…want your cakes… you do…"

Sakura sighed and reached for the clipboard, "Alright then, hand it here."

"Please." He muttered, still staring at the clipboard.

Sakura stared at him, stunned. "Excuse me?"

He smiled, the expression sliding slowly across his thin face, "See… you do know manners…"

Sakura's mouth dropped open, "What the hell did you just say?!"

Deidara appeared beside her in the nick of time, "Ah, I see you've met Mix. He's the company's main delivery boy. He's a bit odd, but he's a good kid." He looped an arm around her shoulders hoping to calm her down before she literally bit the young man's head off.

"How much do we owe you?" he asked the delivery boy.

Mix stared at his clipboard for several lengthy minutes and Sakura whispered through grit teeth, "I just wanna snatch it and break that damn thing in half."

Deidara smiled, she was somehow prettier when she was pissed.

"Four hundred and three dollars and twenty-nine cents." Mix drawled out slowly, at an exaggeratedly slowed down speed. It's the pace the boy did most things. It was like he didn't have another gear.

Deidara's mind registered just how much the cakes were and his eyes doubled, "Whoa! There must be some mistake? We only ordered six cakes, and they were each only twenty-four dollars. We don't even owe you half of that. Are you looking at the right order?"

Sakura leaned in and hissed in his ear, "It's the only order on the damn sheet!"

"And he added three extra cakes! Why would he do that? Who would need nine cakes?" she continued.

Deidara shrugged, "Some people may. But we definitely don't, I'm still not sure we even need six."

Turning his attention back to Mix he smiled pleasantly, "Is there anyway we can just get four cakes and send the rest back?"

Mix nodded, "Mhm…"

He turned and headed away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Deidara called after the guy.

Slowly twisting around Mix pointed at the clipboard, "Gotta…make a new order form…"

Deidara furrowed his brow. "You mean we can't just pay for four cakes?"

Mix nodded, "Mhm…policy says…deliver all the cakes…on the form…"

Sakura growled, "But you have more cakes on there than we ordered!"

He nodded, "Mmkay…I'll be back…"

The young man started to walk away again and Deidara reached out to stop him, "No wait."

Mix turned back and stared, waiting.

"We don't have time to wait. The cakes are for a party."

"A Christmas party…?" the boy asked.

Deidara paused, caught off guard by the unexpected question, "Yes, of course, it's so close to Christmas after all."

Mix nodded, "Appropriate…"

"Yes…" Deidara continued, "Anyway, we need to get to that party soon, it'll be starting in an hour, you see."

"See…? What…?" the boy shuffled around, looking about the hallway. He rubbed a hand up through his brown bangs in his eyes and stared at Deidara, "Huh…?"

The blonde shook his head, "No, there's nothing to see. I'm trying to reason with you. Listen carefully."

Mix nodded.

"We want four cakes-"

Mix shook his head.

"No? Why no? Why are you shaking your head?" Deidara asked, beginning to feel a bit hysterical. He'd always heard such amazing things about this catering service. How could this guy never have been brought up? Not even once?

"Nine cakes…on the…order…" Mix explained in his sluggish drawl.

Deidara scrubbed his hands down his face, sighing.

"Alright. Fine. Nine cakes is what's on the order? So we have to buy nine cakes?"

Mix nodded.

Deidara turned to Sakura and smirked, though he looked tired now after dealing with this mentally draining young delivery man. "I hope your sisters really love cake."

He signed the order form and forked over the outrageous amount for the cakes. Mix walked away again.

"Where are you going this time?" he called, not bothering to fight his frustration anymore. He'd tried being nice to the kid.

"To…get your cakes..." the guy said in a tone that somehow made it seem like Deidara was the fool, not him.

"Ah, of course. They're not up here." Deidara chortled humorlessly. He glanced at Sakura who must have literally been biting her tongue because she looked to be in real physical pain. She wanted to say or do something so badly he could see the wicked desires playing in her eyes.

The guy nodded and started walking away again. He didn't move very fast though….

Deiara sighed and turned to Sakura, closing the door as he did. "Looks like it's going to be a while…"

She glared at him.

"Remember that kiss that I gave you in exchange for this? And how that led to some pretty great sex?"

Deidara smirked, he did indeed remember.

"I take all that back. I retract all pleasure and happiness you received." She mumbled and turned and stalked away to plop down on the sofa in her living room.

Deidara's smile fell. He supposed he deserved that…he'd suggested this place…

Nearly twenty minutes later the doorbell chimed again and Deidara's mouth dropped open.

"God at the cake…"

They were huge! Nearly as tall as he was and at least twice as wide!

Mix signaled to the humongous cake box, "Where do… you want it?"

Deidara, too stunned to do anything else, just stepped aside and waved the guy inside.

Seven cakes after that first one and Deidara stood amongst the many giant cakes trying to figure ut where they'd put the last one. Sakura had a nice apartment. As far as apartments went he supposed it'd be considered luxury quality. Yet, it looked and felt ridiculously small and cramped when eight freakishly giant cakes were stacked in random places inside it.

The doorbell signaled that for the ninth and final time, Mix was delivering them their cake.

Deidara prepared himself and opened to door.

He nearly wept when he saw a cake that fit in a person's hands. Mix was holding a fairly normal cake and Deidara reached for it so happy he could pee.

"Thank you for your patronage, please have a nice day, ma'm or sir." Mix said in a tone like he was slowly reading it off a card as he handed the cake over to Deidara.

"Thanks…" Deidara mumbled.

The young man left and Deidara peeked through the see through plastic peep hole at the top of the box. Thank god. It looked like it was red velvet. Maybe his life would be spared after all.

Sakura huffed, "This is a lot of cake…" she muttered looking around her apartment.

Wearing a boyish grin, Deidara sidled over to her, "Yeah, we could live off this for weeks." He turned to face her, "Sex and cake! Let's do it!"

His exuberant personality, while charming, didn't erase all the big ass cakes from her home.

Sex and cake…it sounded like a possibly wonderful time….but she had places to be and asses to kiss for being at those places late.

She shook her head, "Maybe when we get back. If you behave around my family."

Deidara drew a halo around his head, "I'll be a perfect angel."

Somehow she didn't quite believe that.

"Come on…let's just take the one cake we can carry and go…" she sighed.

Deidara smirked, "Why not take one of the big ones? You said you wanted it to seem like you'd worked your ass off on cake all morning." Gesturing to the cake like a game show girl, "Ta da. Wish granted."

Boy was he a keeper…Sakura shook her head, "Honestly, I doubt we could get it to the elevator much less down to my car…I mean it won't even fit in my car!"

Deidara eyed the nearest cake like it was suspect in a major crime, "Mmmm…" he shuffled around taking in the full circumference of the dessert. Peeking back around it he said with a laugh, "You must admit it's quite impressive that twiggy guy managed to get these up here, and not once but eight times."

Walking back around to stand near her he said, half in thought as he spoke, "I have a buddy I met in art school…last time we talked he had a huge van he used to take his pieces from his place to galleries and stuff. He doesn't drive it every day cuz of gas prices being so killer, but I bet if I asked he'd help me tote one or two of these out of here down to his van."

He watched her emerald eyes light up and he knew she was hooked. She loved the idea. He couldn't wait to see her sisters' reactions to the dessert they were bringing to this little family shindig.

* * *

Mornings sucked. When the dark of night faded and the sun gave light to the ugliness the shadows had hidden, it was the most depressing feeling.

Sakuya lay in her silk sheets beside the most infuriating man she'd ever met after having had sex-her thought process cut short by a memory of the night before; Hidan cradling her and gently kissing down her body, all violence gone, stripped away leaving something very…pure…something sweet…

They hadn't just had sex last night; it had been more than just a good fuck, what they'd been doing had evolved into making love.

Hidan had made love to her; even when the raw primal need returned and the gentleness shoved aside, the feeling between them was entirely different.

She'd felt so much in so little a time, much more than she rarely ever allowed herself. Her control had slipped and she'd had no choice in the matter, the bastard had swept her away so absolutely.

Surprisingly enough, it didn't suck ass quite as much as she'd thought it would. Having no control wasn't the end of her life as she knew it, but it was fucking terrifying.

Closing her eyes, she let out a long sigh and tried to steady her nerves.

She felt him stir beside her and she tried to keep her breathing slow and steady; maybe he'd think her still asleep and just get up and slip out. If he did, then she could re-establish all this as another booty call as he'd described it, and go back about her normal life, unchanged.

Hidan sat up, yawning, rotating his head slowly trying to remove the crick in his neck.

He looked around the room, waiting for his mind to finish waking up and he smiled to himself. He'd made it to her bed. She'd never let him in her bedroom before, the three other times before now when she'd let him in her home he hadn't been allowed past the living room. Yet, here he was in her bed, in her silk sheets with her.

Life was good. Merry fucking Christmas to him. He usually hated holidays but if this stayed, if this became more for them after the events of last night, he could very well begin to appreciate Christmas a lot more.

Beside him, she hadn't moved or said anything, her eyes were closed and her breathing relaxed, so Hidan decided to leave her and let her sleep a little longer. He doubted she ever truly let herself relax like this.

He carefully untangled himself from her sheets and swung his legs around and climbed out of the bed. Stepping quietly he came around to her side of the bed and bent over her, placing a short soft kiss on her forehead.

Hoping that didn't wake her, Hidan cursed his inability to hold in his urges. He quickly left the room, still gloriously naked, he headed for the pristine kitchen in search of coffee.

Sakuya waited about thirty seconds before she opened her eyes.

He'd left the room…but he was still nude….and now he was making a mess in her kitchen, her beautiful organized kitchen.

She heard something drop, heard it shatter on her hard floor, heard him curse and grumble to himself as he rattled through her things looking for a broom.

The dolt. Had she actually been asleep and he trying to let her sleep in, he'd have failed, miserably.

Her mind pulled her attention back to the important issue here at hand. He hadn't left. He'd nearly killed her with that tender kiss on her hairline before he'd left the room.

The man seemed genuinely happy to be here with her.

Which puzzled her, and yet she found herself pleased with herself as well. His being here, his wanting to be here, somehow justified something inside her; what, she didn't have a good damn clue but she was aware of this odd feminine affirmation in her.

This truly changed everything now.

Were they…an item?

Did she ask him?

Should she wait for him to address the matter?

If they were indeed "A thing" now did that mean she'd have to pass him to someone else as a client? Surely it was improper to carry on a relationship with an author represented by her company.

But who was capable of controlling this arrogant asshole? Who in her list of editors and managers could make him meet his deadlines, his real deadlines, not the bullshit ones she gave him to make him think he was turning his shit in late.

"What the fuck are you over thinking over there?" his grumpy gravelly voice cut through her thoughts.

Slowly she sat up, letting the silken silver sheets fall away from her, baring her body to his hungry eyes.

She watched with intense pleasure as he drank her in, eyes leisurely traveling all the way down to her navel where the sheet had piled in her lap.

He was leaning in her doorway like he owned the damn place, and yet, his masculine energy wasn't too terribly annoying, it somehow made her home feel…better. In his hands were two of her porcelain white mugs, steam twisting up from them.

Unabashed of his nudity Hidan strutted over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Here. Appreciate and drink. This ain't something that exactly happens often." He muttered passing her one of the mugs.

"You broke one of my cups didn't you." Sakuya stated, her tone succinct and matter of fact.

He huffed, "You should fuckin learn to stack your cups better."

Staring at the brown liquid in her mug, she realized it wasn't coffee in her cup; he'd made her tea. He'd fixed her breakfast tea…

Slightly touched he'd known she wasn't a morning coffee drinker, Sakuya took a cautious sip, testing the heat.

Glancing up at him from beneath her long lashes, as she sipped her tea, Sakuya muttered softly, "Well then, I suppose I'll stack them more to your liking, lest I'll lose all my good mugs."

She was treading new water, testing it cautiously, she stared at the brown liquid in her mug waiting for his response.

Her subtle invitation didn't go unnoticed.

The dark little laugh told her that he liked what he was hearing.

"Fuck yeah you will. And next time I won't be so nice as to sweep it up." His tone sounded quite wicked, yet his eyes were dancing. He was happy.

Sakuya felt a swell of warmth in her, this, them, it made him happy…and her as well.

Thinking back to her multitude of questions and concerns she decided they didn't really matter that much, not right now at least. They'd cross or burn each bridge as they came upon them.

She didn't need for their status change to be spelled out for her, whatever it was…it was an improvement. She relished the new found feeling of freedom being this comfortable with Hidan bestowed on her, she didn't need a new set of rules or guidelines coming in mucking that feeling up.

Glancing at her wristwatch, Sakuya sighed. Yet the world spun on, never granting them the eternity in a moment they craved.

She needed to go back to the office and get her things. Ah yes, and Sakuno's family get together was today.

Hidan, taking a deep drag from his coffee nodded at her watch, "Got somewhere you need to be?"

She frowned, "Yes, unfortunately."

Realizing her mistake too late, his smirk spreading across his face as he sat his mug down on her bed stand said she'd messed up. She'd admitted too much. Now he'd have a giant ego, hopefully it'd be temporary.

"Well, who says you have to go; you wanna stay here…with me?" between words he placed kisses, nipping her skin lightly, along her throat and shoulder.

Closing her eyes, Sakuya felt tempted to let him ease her back and pretend the day hadn't begun yet.

As if hearing her thoughts, Hidan pushed her back into her mattress and straddled her quickly, a grin on his lips as he leaned down to kiss her.

She let him kiss her. She let him and she let him and suddenly he was inside her again, her long legs wrapped around his waist.

The smirk on her face made him even harder as he pumped into her, her exquisitely tight walls squeezing around his shaft.

Moaning softly, she panted, "My sister. I have to."

Growling in frustration he drove into her harder, sort of punishing her for trying to converse while they were having sex. They could talk later.

She cried out and wrapped her body around him, riding him, enticing him to go even harder. He sat up, changing their positioning, now he had her in his lap, he on the edge of the bed. He'd lift her up and bring her down, meeting her as she dropped with a sharp upward thrust of his own.

Clawing at his back, she bucked against him, trying to get more, trying to take him further in. Quickly they approached their climax and Hidan didn't bother making it linger, he pounded into her faster, shoving her over the edge with him.

He felt her bite his shoulder as she trembled and rocked into him, rolling her hips, savoring every last drop of her release.

Collapsing into him, letting him hold her up, knowing he would, Sakuya nestled her head in the crook of his neck and waited for her chest to stop heaving, her heart to stop pounding.

Vaguely aware that he was kissing her shoulder softly, and running his hot heavy hands over her back, massaging away the tension in her muscles, helping her relax.

Before she could figure out a way to tell him she'd call him later he whispered in her ear, his hot breathless voice tickling her skin, "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Sakuno hummed happily to herself as she placed the tiny finger sandwiches she'd made in the silver serving platter.

She hoped Sasori came back soon. As hard as it was to accept, she missed him the minute he'd walked through her door; but he'd gotten a call from a friend in need and, like the sweet guy he was, went to help out.

The doorbell chimed and she moved to go answer it, forgetting how tender her body was in certain places she felt a sharp pain between her legs and she hissed as she worked to quickly overcome the throb in her lady parts.

Losing her virginity hadn't hurt too bad in the heat of the moment, but damn if the day after didn't kill!

Sucking it up as best she could, she hurried to the door hoping it was Sasori just being too polite to just waltz back in.

A twinge of disappointment hit her when she saw Saiyuri on the other side of the door instead, but at least she had one sister who hadn't forgotten the party or probably decided something else took more precedence.

"Hey! Yay! You came! Thank you." She hugged her older sister and welcomed her into her house.

"Yeah, I couldn't remember when it started so I just figured I'd come and hope for the best you know?" Saiyuri said, shedding her coat at the door.

Sakuno giggled and took her sister's coat to hang on the coat rack.

Saiyuri eyed her sister up and down, something was…different.

It wasn't something she was wearing… she was in the same frilly type dress like she always wore, though this one was a nice deep shade of green, probably for the holiday spirit or something since she also had a headband in her long curly pink hair made of white lace and holly berries.

She just looked…different.

"You do something different today?" Saiyuri asked, glaring at her baby sister trying to put her finger on just what it was.

Sakuno smiled sweetly, "Sort of."

Before the raven haired sister could say more on the topic Sakuno cut her off and swept her into the kitchen, "Come on, I need help preparing plates and dishes. Sakura was supposed to be here to help me, but she's probably nursing a hang over or something."

Kitchen work? Ugh. Saiyuri huffed, Sakura owed her for this. Big time.

* * *

While Deidara and his art friend loaded up two giant cakes to take to Sakuno's party, Sakura took advantage of the extra time to put on a more festive party like outfit. She wanted to wow Deidara. Wearing a tight red little number should do the trick.

Looking appreciatively at herself in the mirror, Sakura patted her up hair due one more time before going out to the living room to see how their cake moving was going, heels clicking on the smooth floor as she moved.

They weren't there when she came out, and Sakura frowned, she'd been hoping to make a killer entrance. She was just about to go back in her bedroom and wait til she heard them coming back in to make her grand appearance, but the front door opened and she heard two masculine voices laughing together as Deidara and his friend came returned.

Closing the door behind him Deidara turned to go tell Sakura they'd loaded the two giant cakes and the little one was waiting in the passenger seat when his eyes landed on a truly magnificent sight.

Sakura was facing the other way, but he was positive she looked amazing no matter what angle he'd see her from. She was in a hip hugging short red dress that made her sweet ass look like a ripe apple ready for the plucking.

She twirled around as they entered and his eyes locked with hers and he knew, he knew, his mouth was hanging open but damn if he couldn't stop staring. Was he drooling? No, but he would if he wasn't careful. Her neckline plunged, and plunged, and the dress molded to her like a second skin. Fuck him, she was too sexy.

He wondered what Sasori would say. Probably that she was way fucking out of his league, heh, Deidara knew that but damned if he wasn't gonna try and hold on to her.

Sasori coughed uncomfortably and Deidara realized how awkward it must be standing there while two other people have a sexy staring contest.

"Uh, Sasori, this is my, uh, date for the evening, Sakura Haruno." He said waving at the hot little pinkette in a red dress. Sasori nodded, staring at her, Deidara found himself getting a little perturbed with his buddy. She was hot, but quit staring her down like meat!

He forced himself to continue the introductions, "Sakura, this is Sasori, the only other artist maybe better than me."

Sasori chuckled, "You are too kind. But you know that you are a much better artist than I am."

Deidara grinned at him, though his eyes held a fiery warning.

Sasori crossed the still cake filled room and took Sakura's hand, gently bringing it to his lips he kissed the tender skin on top.

Sakura laughed, flustered, "Oh, wow, where did you find this guy again, Deidara?"

Gritting his teeth, Deidara answered, "Art school."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Haruno. This must have been destiny for us to meet, it's incredible actually." Sasori said, shaking his head, highly amused by some secret cosmic joke she wasn't in on.

Deidara wasn't either, he looked like he was ready to gut the red head.

"Pardon?" she asked, entirely confused.

"Ah, forgive me. Your hair had me wondering, but then he said your last name and I knew it was you."

Sakura shook her head, she was still lost. "What?"

"I am," he turned his hazel eyes away, suddenly seeming quite shy now that he was no longer mystified by some amazing coincidence she wasn't aware of. He coughed and tried again, "I am, kind of courting your sister. We just met, but…I don't think I could find a lovelier woman than Sakuno. I'm quite taken." He admitted, blushing a light red in his cheeks.

Eyebrows raised, mouth open in shock, Sakura simply stared at him, at a loss for words.

Wow, that was a huge coincidence. What were the odds?

"Wow. Um, I don't know what to say. Uh, be good to her, okay?" she said, laughing, happy to hear her baby sister had a boyfriend.

Sasori nodded, "She deserves the best, of course."

Deidara looked from one to the other, still lost, "What did I miss?"

Emerald eyes, glimmering with wicked amusement, Sakura attempted to catch him up to speed, "You must have not heard through your jealous haze, but Sasori here is dating my littlest sister, Sakuno; the sister throwing the party today. The party the cakes are going to. He's with her. Crazy right?"

Letting all the puzzle pieces click into place, Deidara smiled wide, "Wow! That's crazy! That's crazy right? Congratulations, man." He clapped his friend on the back, laughing happily. He was just overjoyed Sasori wasn't making a move on his new girl.

Sasori blushed, "I have not, um, officially asked her to be exclusive yet, but rest assured, once she is done bustling about dealing with her party I plan to."

Sakura was grinning from ear to ear. She was happy for her sister, this guy seemed genuinely sweet, a bit awkward but hell so was Sakuno, so it was perfect!

Wrapping an arm around the red head she walked over to Deidara, dragging Sasori with her, "Let's go, I have to go hug my baby sister."

She took Deidara's face in one soft skinned hand and kissed his lips sweetly, "And stop being so jealous, you're the one I'm gonna eat cake with, remember?"

Oh, he remembered. He couldn't wait to get this hellcat back in the sack. "Okay." He said, grinning. The three left Sakura's apartment and loaded up into Sasori's art van to head to Sakuno's party.

* * *

"Oh, honestly this shouldn't be so difficult, Hidan. Just pick one. We are late as it is." Sakuya growled.

The snowy haired man ignored her and continued to examine the wine rack in front of him.

They had to bring wine. He didn't want to pay too much, but he didn't want to look like a cheap ass either. He wanted good quality shit, but not that rich junk that was all fizz no taste.

He snagged a red wine he knew from experience tasted great, it was a little pricey but not outrageously so. Also grabbing a nice bottle of champagne he headed for the counter to buy their shit so they could get to this damn party so they could get back to having phenomenal sex.

He whisked right by her, winking at her as he passed.

She huffed and followed, arms crossed over her chest. She was so much fun to annoy.

* * *

Sakuno opened her door shocked to find the man from the diner the day before. Saiyuri still hadn't dealt with this guy? She'd given him her address?! The bitch had better not have done something that dumb!

"Saiyuri! It's for you! I think…" she called back into the house and then smiled awkwardly at him as they waited for Saiyuri to come. Itachi didn't bother making conversation. Saiyuri obviously had failed to mention he'd be arriving later.

When she appeared at her sister's side she grinned at him, "Uh, do I know you, sir?"

Itachi rose an eyebrow at her, what game was this?

"I believe you do. Ma'm." he purred, his dark voice vibrating around them.

Sakuno excused herself and returned to the rest of her guests.

Once she was gone Saiyuri glared at him, "You're fucking late as hell! What took so long? Everyone else is here and everybody has a date. I was the only lonely loser. You did this on purpose didn't you?"

How could he possibly have? He gave her a look that said as much and she huffed, "I know! Just…arg, get inside and stop making me look bad."

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind him. A foot popped in the doorway and stopped the door from closing all the way.

Saiyuri opened it back up to see Itachi's partner, Kisame.

"What's this loser doing here?" she growled.

Itachi shrugged, "I had to take care of some things, he had to help. When it was over, well, it's Christmas. Is he not welcome? On Christmas Eve?"

Saiyuri narrowed her jade eyes at Itachi but shouted into the house, "Sakuno, my plus one brought a plus one!"

Sakuno was instantly with them, "Oh, silly, that's fine with me. The real party will start later when all our other friends show up; right now it's just a family thing, but your friend is certainly welcome."

Kisame smiled at her, looking much more sinister than probably intended, then again…the jerk probably knew how scary he looked, doofus probably wanted to scare the innocent looking Sakuno. Dumbass was wasting his energy. Saiyuri cocked her head to the side, "I thought this was just a family thing. Only. As in, no other party later."

Sakuno giggled sweetly, "If I'd told any of you three that part you'd have never showed up."

Saiyuri squinted angrily at her seriously demented sister. "Sneaky conniving bitch."

Sakuno nodded, giggling again, "You know you love me."

Skipping away, Sakuno motioned for Kisame to follow her into the room everyone else was in.

He obeyed, pausing by Saiyuri and studying her closely for a moment, "You look bigger since I saw you last." Chuckling he shook his head, "Time to lay off the sweets."

Saiyuri turned, fists up, ready to beat his fucking face in but Itachi caught her easily, looping his arms around her waist, "Popo, ignore him. He wants to make you make a scene."

She sagged into his arms and huffed, "I know…"

"Then why would you take his bait so easily?" Itachi whispered in her ear, somehow making it sound seductive.

Shrugging, Saiyuri wiggled out of his hold, "He called me fat."

Itachi looked at her, blank faced, yet she knew he was trying to understand something.

"What?" she snapped, "You gonna call me fat too?!"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't dare. But isn't it normal?"

"Normal? To be fat? What are you retarded? No! And I'm not fat!" she screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the living room.

Hidan peeked around the corner, hoping to see fists fly. It wasn't a family party, in his book, until somebody got a black eye.

"No, Popo, I mean normal for your condition." Itachi said, trying to keep her raging temper on a managble level.

Her eye twitched, "My…condition?"

Itachi's eyes widened, and a horrifying realization clicked into place, she hadn't figured it out. He had, so he'd naturally assumed she had as well; but assuming truly did turn one into an ass now didn't it?

He turned to the group watching from the doorway.

Keeping his hands firmly on Saiyuri's shoulders so she couldn't sneak off to stab Kisame he smiled politely to the group of nosey onlookers.

"Some of you may recognize me, some may not. However, I am here to formally announce my intentions to be with Popo here." Itachi patted Saiyuri's head, swiftly returning his hand to her shoulder, keeping her in place.

Sakuno looked to Sakura and mouthed 'Popo?' to which she only received a shrug.

Itachi could feel Saiyuri's anger building through the tension in her shoulders where he held her. She was most likely furious with his "outdated" way of doing things.

"Also, in addition to that," he said sweeping his eyes over the crowd then bringing his gaze down to Saiyuri, taking one hand he tilted her head p so she could meet his eyes, "We have one last announcement to make."

Saiyuri narrowed her eyes, screwing her mouth up in a fierce scowl. The hell they had an announcement to make. What the fuck was this moron doing?

His eyes warmed a bit and though he kept his voice loud enough to project and carry to the rest of the odd family, he was speaking directly to her. "We're going to have a baby."

Saiyuri's eyes doubled, her mind raced with a million things, answers to her recent problems clicked into place and it was all too much; she fainted, collapsing into Itachi's already waiting arms.

Scooping his little mama to be up in his arms he turned to the rest of the group, "It was news to her as well, intriguingly enough."

Kisame laughed, breaking the awkward tension, and everyone slowly joined in.

Their crazy oldest sister was going to be a mommy. God help that child.

The three conscious Haruno sisters shared a look and made a silent pact then and there, nodding in unison.

It has been said that it takes a village to raise a child; this child may have an incredibly odd village but they'd all be there for the newest member…and the mommy and daddy who clearly would need the assistance.

Hidan chuckled and whispered to Sakuya, "Since she's knocked up, can I have her share of the wine?"

She flicked her wrist subtly smashing her fist into his balls. He hid his suffering well, only a single tear formed in his eye.

"Fuck…" he mumbled, shuffling away. Sakuya shook her head at the idiot, though she couldn't erase the soft smile on her lips. Odd village indeed.


End file.
